En Busca de la Reconstrucción
by ACMegabits
Summary: Situado en la vida de nuestros dos personajes principales que por una razón u otra sus caminos se cruzan... pero por diferentes razones, uno de ellos le es imposible pensar en tener una vida normal por su pasado y el otro a sido lastimados recientemente por alguien que amaba. Ellos aceptaran entablar una buena relación o fallaran? Sera un AU y la clasificación puede cambiar a M.
1. Comienza una nueva vida (Prologo 1)

**Prologo parte 1 - Comienza una nueva vida.**

Estamos en la Ciudad Este de esta gran parte del país, en donde en un simple edificio viven 2 personas muy particulares y quienes deberán afrontar una decisión por su bienestar.

Pov 18.

Veo a alrededor de mi cuarto, por la ventana se ve el final del día cuando el sol da sus últimos minutos a la vista. 17 todavía no ha vuelto, su trabajo suele consumirle gran parte del día. Hoy parecía un día de mierda como todos los demás así que me prepare mentalmente para afrontar estas nuevas 24hrs.

18 - Creo que será mejor estar levantada y vea si hay algo comestible en la maldita nevera haciendo un movimiento se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina

Que buena suerte... ya casi no hay comida aghh. Simplemente tomó una fruta 'eso debería calmar un poco el hambre hasta la cena' *reflexiono en su mente*, todos estos días (la mayoría sola en la casa) me estaba cansando de no poder salir, 17 apenas me dejaba manejar el dinero y la escuela, faltaban unos días para que diera comienzo... Si es mi último año, según mi hermano es inútil pero me mantengo firme en terminarlo, luego conseguiría algún estudio terciario y un trabajo, sería algo que anhelo no tener que depender de nadie, por fin poder vivir mi vida que anhelo tanto simplemente normal. . .

¡PAAAMM!

Un fuerte golpe con la puerta resuena en toda la casa, el cual hace saltar del susto a 18

18- Maldición ahora que sucede diciéndolo en un pequeño susurro

Me dirijo a la entrada y veo a 17 ¿enojado y frustrado? en su cara apenas se podía distinguir me acerco con cautela.

18- Oye estas bien? Qué demonios te paso.

17- Aghh *apretando lo diente* so..solo prepara tus cosas, mañana antes del medio día nos vamos...

Un silencio mortal se hizo presente. Solo esas palabras le hicieron un click en su cabeza, No podía ser solo habían paso 2 meses aquí se puso a reflexionar

18- Me estas queriendo decir... ella se dirigió cerca de su hermano que él esta nos localizó?

17- No estoy del todo seguro de eso pero ahora quiero que... fue cortado por un grito.

18- AHHHH! fue grito de frustración mientras con un fuerte golpe hacia un agujero en la pared ¡¿POR QUE?! POR QUE... SOLO HAN PASADO MALDITOS 2 MESES, no nos  
puede dejar en paz. Solo queremos tener una mierda vida tranquila. . . así fue disminuyendo su voz hasta quedar en un susurro.

17- Lo sé pero ahora es mejor estar listos, mañana partiremos tempano ya que donde nos vamos a dirigir esta unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí, va a ser un lugar completamente distinto con una pequeña sonrisa a su hermana.

18- Y qué? porque mierda va a ser tan especial, solo va a ser otra casa abandonada y durara otros 2 meses o tal vez menos.

17- Bueno es una casa abandonada pero . . . Es en Ciudad Capital 17 casi se ríe de la expresión de su hermana

18- QUE?! con una cara de sorpresa total pero como...

Ciudad Capital era de las zonas del país más caras en cuanto a propiedades y el trabajo se podía definir simplemente como "... o tienes un buen Curriculum o te vas a la mierda..."

17- Un compañero de trabajo me recomendó hablar con alguien y me logro conseguir aquella casa, ¿no está mal no?

18- Bueno, pero y el trabajo?

17- Lo tengo cubierto también.

18- Te consiguió un trabajo también? con cara de sospecha

17- Jeje si y es bastante bueno, tengo que cuidar una reserva de animales, nadie quería el trabajo ya que hay una gran cantidad de cazadores y la gente no es capaz de arreglárselas jaja.

18- Pues parece un trabajo fácil para ti, jum golpear y rascarte las pelotas si va con tu forma de vida una pequeña risa se filtró por sus labios.

17- Claro claro... estas celosa porque tu sin la mierda esa llamada escuela no lograrías encontrar un trabajo que pagaran tan bien una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

18- Aff lo que sea una expresión frustrada se posó en su cara será mejor que me ponga a hacer la cena, seguro tienes ganas de comer algo.

17- Emm si pero... deja la cena la preparo yo, puedes tomar un baño para relajarte y liberar un poco de la frustración.

18- Mmm bueno, gracias con una pequeña sonrisa.

17- De nada, es hora de ponerse en movimiento.

Ambos se mueven para realizar sus respectivas tareas, esta sería una noche bastante a atareada ya que debían organizarse nuevamente sus vidas.

Ya durante la noche, 17 estaba en su cuarto. Lograba escuchar movimiento todavía, eran las 2:15 a.m. yo ya había tomado un baño y la cena bueno... no es como si tuviera mucha hambre en este momento. Ahora estaba armando lo último de mi maleta, a pesar de tener una gran resistencia la maldita noticia me cayo para la mierda y mi mente estaba agotada sería mejor descansar ya que debía estar despierta pronto...

* * *

Por alguna razón me despierto en medio de la noche veo el reloj eran las 3:40 a.m.

18- Aff podría ser peor esto enojada sentía un ligero dolor de cabeza.

Escucho pasos por la sala principal de la casa, ¿seria 17? Tampoco podría dormir? Me levanto para ver qué era lo que pasaba.

Al llegar hasta la sala veo una figura, al reconocerla mis piernas no me responden siento que mi cuerpo se pone rígido al escuchar . . .

?- Miren quien despertó al fin, sabía que se estarían escondiendo se escuchó una pequeña risa.

18- MALDITO POR QUE MIERDA TIENE QUE ESTAR MOLESTANDO, POR NO SOLO TE OLVIDAS DE NOSOTROS solo furia se reflejó en cada palabra.

?- Oh mi pequeña deja de insultar tanto, deberías de aprender de tu hermano él es menos rebelde. Ahora vengo a llevarte a ti y tu hermano...

Él se acerca a mi estuve a punto de golpearlo pero algo lo hizo por mi mandándolo contra la pared.

18- 17! con un leve ceño fruncido El maldito era mío.

17- Como sea... estas bien? No te llego a atacar?

18- Claro que no, estaba a punto de darle lo que se merece.

Ambos volteamos vemos que se puso de pie nuevamente.

?- Que increíble decepción 17, pensé que era un poco menos tonto que 18, creo que tendré que tomar otras medidas si no quieren obedecer.

En un segundo una estela de ki salió se mano... lo que veo me horroriza. Era 17 tenía un agujero en torso la sangre no para de emanar de la herida.

18- Hermano! ella se acercó de inmediato a su lado por favor no no no.

Apenas se me escapaban las palabras como susurros, las lágrimas se me filtraban y hacia presión en la herida sin obtener éxito.

17- N..no dej..dejes que te atr...atrape 18, VETEEE! con su último aliento

18- No! ¡no quiero escapar! la furia se filtraba en su rostro LO VOY A MATAR!

Me abalance directamente sobre él pero... me atrapo fácilmente, sosteniéndome por el cuello.

?- Jajaja eres una idiota crees que puedes siquiera hacerme frente.

18- TE ODIO Y ERES LA PEOR MIERDA QUE NOS HA PASADO! su furia estaba en descontrol.

?- Ahora te unirás a tu hermano por tantas estupideces, adiós 18.

Luego todo fue obscuridad . . .

* * *

18- Ahhhg *jadeo* que mierda?!

Veo a mi alrededor estaba en mi cuarto entonces solo había sido una maldita pesadilla.

Sentía que mis ojos estaban húmedos, era como si hubiera pasado de verdad. Veo por la ventana el sol ya estaba en lo alto, desvió la mirada al reloj eran 9:10 a.m. me  
había dormido real mente tanto? Era como si hubiera descansado 15 minutos.

Un golpe en puerta me saca de mis pensamientos.

17- Hey vas desayunar algo o quieres salir un rato antes?

18- 17 está todo bien? intentando no sonar preocupada.

17- Emm si por qué? confundido.

18- Umm por nada, creo que prefiero salir un poco antes ella libero un poco de tensión en un suspiro.

17- Esta bien nos vamos en una hora, si quieres puedes empezar a subir las cosas al auto.

18- Bueno déjame arreglarme y voy de inmediato procede a cambiarse de ropa y salir donde está el auto.

 **Luego de unas horas.**

17- Ahh esa era la última cerro el baúl del auto y se dirigió al asiento del conductor lista para 2 horas de viaje super divertido? con una sonrisa tonta.

18- Solo arranca el maldito auto y pongámonos en marcha sin diversión alguna.

17- Eres una amargada arranca el auto y da comienzo el viaje.

Lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era si nos encontraría en este nuevo lugar, 17 parecía que estaba tomando la cosas con calma. Decidí tocar un poco el tema...

18- No quiero repetir esto otra vez 17, prométeme que este lugar va a ser permanente.

17- Si yo también lo quiero y te lo prometo mostrándose decidido a cumplir.

18- Gracias, umm hablando de la casa; Cómo es?

17- Emm quiero que sea una sorpresa sí?

18- Que mierda, está bien.

Voy a descansar un poco por que no tuve una buena noche solo avisa cuando estemos por llegar.

17- Sentía curiosidad de que había pasado pero decidió no molestarla de acuerdo, descansa todavía hay más de 1 hora de viaje.

Así simplemente cerré un poco los ojos hasta relajarme por completo y dormirme.

 **Ya en su nuevo hogar.**

17- Hey despierta dando ligeros toques a su hermana ya llegamos a nuestro nuevo hogar.

18- Mmm em, te dije que me despertaras antes de llegar.

17- Deja de quejarte y vamos o prefieres vivir en el coche? con una sonrisa pícara

18- Deja esas bromas de mierda, vamos de una vez.

Al ver el edificio era inesperado ya que no me había dado cuenta que estábamos en las afueras de la capital, era una gran casa pero parecía estar cerca de algún bosque.

18- Wow debo admitir que no esperaba esto sorprendida.

17- Al estar alejada de la ciudad y abandonada el precio se redujo bastante.

Así entramos no era tan distinta a nuestra casa anterior sala principal, cocina, baño y 2 habitaciones. Fui a tomar un cuarto para empezar a deshacer las maletas y todavía quedaba gran parte del día.

17- Hey que harás luego?

18- Pues no tengo idea, tal vez pueda inscribirme en la escuela ya que el próximo lunes empieza.

17- Lo que sea, yo tengo que presentarme en la reserva para obtener el trabajo, no sé cuánto tardare okey?

18- Bueno espero que lo consigas sino nuestro próximo "hogar" va a ser la calle.

Así luego de unas horas me encontraba caminando por las calles de la ciudad, la verdad era un espectáculo moría de ganas de poder gastar dinero en la variedad de tiendas de ropa que había ahhgg (no tenía ni un centavo para gastar). Luego de unos minutos me di cuenta que ya había llegado al establecimiento era más grande que mis anteriores escuelas.

18- Jum "Capital City high school" nombre de mierda.

Me decido a entra y genial, estaba lleno de personas que corrían todas las direcciones otros estaban simplemente observando 'odio a la gente' *pensó* y así me dispuse a encontrar la oficina del director pero escucho alguien hablándome...

?- Hola hermosa, ¿eres nueva? no te había visto antes.

18- ¡¿Que mierda?! con cara de enojo lárgate de aquí idiota.

?- Soy Yamcha y solo quiero darte la bienvenida.

18- No me interesa una "bienvenida", nunca te pregunte tu mierda de nombre y te recomiendo que te alejes ahora antes de que pase algo de lo que te arrepientas alejándose.

Yam- Oh espera tomándola del brazo todavía no se tu nombre.

Estaba que echaba humo 'COMO SE ATREVE A TOCARME?!' *pensó* Ahora lo va a sufrir el imbécil.

18- NO ME TOQUES! mientras balanceo su brazo con el puño cerrado a su cara.

Fue un gran golpe... 'así aprenderá que nadie se mete conmigo' *reflexiono* el pobre de Yamcha termino impactando contra la pared en un fuerte ruido.

Yam- Dios me rompiste la nariz, solo quería saber tu maldito nombre...

Lo ignore completamente dirigiéndome a la oficina del director. Veo a una secretaria y le pregunto...

18- Estoy buscando al director, necesito inscribirme.

Sec- Solo pasa, él se encuentra libre en este momento.

Me dirijo a la puerta y me adentro en el cuarto donde había un hombre sentado solo con un escritorio frente a él.

Direc- Buenas tardes señorita 18 puede tomar asiento.

Lo miro con sorpresa...

18- Pero como sabe mi nombre?

Direc- Jeje a pesar de ser un simple director de escuela se muchas cosas, por cierto me olvide presentarme; Soy el director Kami.

Bueno ahora para inscribirte en esta escuela es tan sencillo como responder una simple pregunta, que te llevo a venir aquí?

18- Emm dudosa de que decir bueno problemas familiares creo, mi hermano tuvo que mudarse por trabajo.

Kami- Ya veo bueno será un placer tenerte como miembro de esta institución, creo que nos veremos el lunes.

18- Eso es todo? mientras se levantaba acercándose a la salida.

Kami- Si... espera una cosa más te esperan una gran cantidad de cambios de ahora en adelante pero tu decidirás cuales aceptar... con una sonrisa

18- Emm si claro confundida.

Rayos ese tipo sí que es raro, ahora a dirigirse a...

?- Auch oye fíjate mientras caminas con un poco de enojo.

18- Como sea tú también podrías fijaste por donde caminas no? una ceja levantada.

?- Lo siento, no fue mi intención reaccionar así. No me he presentado en condiciones me llamo Bulma, em no recuerdo haberte visto por aquí eres nueva?

18- Aff si lo soy pero no te debería importarte caminando hacia la entrada, ya estaba agotada.

Bulma- Espera no me dijiste tu nombre así el lunes hablamos y te presento a los demás del grupo.

18- solo llámame 18 siguiendo su camino.

Dejando a una Bulma curiosa por su nombre, 18 se dirigió directamente a su nueva casa.

 **Ya en el salón de su casa.**

Luego de unas horas ya estaba obscureciendo en la ciudad, 17 todavía no ha llegado. Le había dicho que no me preocupara si llegaba muy tarde, así que . . .

18- Ahh relajándose en un sofá de la sala creo que lo esperare aquí.

Una media hora más tarde, 17 entro en la casa.

18- Hey y cómo te fue?

17- Pues estas viendo al nuevo guarda-parques con orgullo.

18- Mejor así, ¿tienes algún horario?

17- Si es bastante extenso desde 9 a.m. a 11 p.m. luego hay alguien que hace el turno nocturno, me dijeron que los horarios se pueden extender si es necesario.

18- Oh un poco de tristeza en su voz son bastantes horas fuera pero es necesario.

17- Emm y a ti como te fue bien?

18- Se podría decir que bien, estoy dentro.

17- Estoy feliz de escuchar eso, ahora creo que es tiempo de preparar la cena.

18- Creo que si vamos mientras se levantaba del sofá.

Luego de la cena estaba sentada en mi cama pensando en las palabras del director, "Muchos cambios" podrían ser buenos o malos?. . . tal vez tenga algo de verdad en esa frase pero deje confiar en todos hace mucho tiempo, menos en hermano. Ahg será mejor que descanse tendré tiempo de meditar esto antes que dé comienzo la escuela...

* * *

Hola bienvenido a mi historia (la primera) [Está siendo compartido desde otro sitio]

Este capítulo lo tenía planeado para la introducción de ambos personajes principales pero creo que será mejor presentarlos en capítulos separados.

Desde ya les doy las gracias a cualquiera que se tome el tiempo de leer esto jeje, comenten si gustan pero sobretodo espero que disfruten ya que es solo un hobby y no planeo hacer la historia perfecta pero una cosa si tenía clara cuando empecé este fic era tener la historia prácticamente terminada y poner un tiempo entre capítulos (odio leer fics los cuales son abandonados) así que si tengo ya varios en borrador y se irán subiendo de a poco.

Eso es todo saludos y vemos en otro capítulo de este fic.  
~ACMegabits~


	2. Un cambio para mejor (Prologo 2)

**Prologo Parte 2 - Un cambio para mejor**

 **Pov krillin.**

Mi vida se está encaminando después de todo lo que he pasado en mi vida; tengo mi propio departamento, una novia que se preocupa por mí, bueno la escuela está ahí quiero terminar este año (ya falle uno) y tengo un trabajo donde mi jefe es mi mejor compañero.

Miro el reloj eran la 8:55 hoy tal vez salga algún lado y luego piense en Reinscribirme de una vez en la escuela.

Me levanto de la cama y me preparo a salir no sin antes comer algo, pero un ruido llama mi atención, Era una llamada de mi novia.

K- Hola amor, ¿como estás? con voz alegre.

?- Hola mi pequeño estoy genial, pero necesita saber si vamos a ir al centro hoy, Quiero comprar ropa.

K- Pe..pero Maron ya ayer fuimos de comprar pensaba en llevarte al centro, pero a comer algo o incluso al cine.

Mar- ¡Pero nada! con una voz severa necesito más ropa así que es mejor que me la compres y capaz te de un regalo con una voz sexy.

K- Jeje un leve rubor se posó en sus mejillas como quieras amor, pero vamos temprano porque quiero hoy ir a la escuela.

Mar- ¿Eh? Escuela, pero krillin eso ni empieza todavía jaja se escuchaba con pura sinceridad en su voz.

K- Emm sí, pero era para inscribirme nuevamente.

Mar- Ahh entonces está bien y yo te voy a acompañar.

K- Muy bien, te paso a buscar para ir al centro maso menos a la 1:00 p.m. amor.

Mar- Siii te amo tanto quiero que me ayudes a elegir la ropa también muchos besos.

K- Jeje bueno nos vemos besos.

Luego de finalizar la llamada solté un suspiro, ah Maron podía ser un poco entusiasta en comprar y más que nada cosas para ella. Muchas veces me pregunto si... ahí tengo que dejar de pensar estupideces me voy a relajar con un buen baño.

 **Ya llegando a la casa de Maron.**

Eran la 1:05 era buen horario y veo la casa desde aquí así que me acerco para tocar la puerta, luego de unos segundos se abre la puerta... mi boca queda entre abierta siempre que veo a mi novia con nuevo vestuario (Musculosa blanca que resaltaba su pecho, pantalón negro de cuero ajustado y zapatillas sencillas)

Mar- Ya era hora que llegaras, mm oye ¿estás bien? con cara confundida.

K- Mi rubor estaba al máximo emm s.. Si si solo es que te ves hermosa jeje.

Mar- Aww gracias mi pequeño mientras se inclina para depositar un beso en su frente bueno creo que es hora de irnos.

K- Emm bueno ella al estar inclinada así su escote se apreciaba más todavía será mejor irnos ya, vamos! un poco nervioso.

Ya estando en el centro Maron no paraba de ir de local en local buscando que, si un vestido en otro un conjunto para la primavera y así hasta que no quede mucho dinero,  
pero lo que más odiaba era que la mayoría de hombres estaban babeando por ella y otros le decían frases un poco subidas de tono, si está bien yo también babeaba cuando la veía, pero joder es mi novia puedo hacerlo mientras contenía las ganas de golpearlos.

K- Maron creo que es hora de irnos no quiero llegar tarde a inscribirme. sacando una excusa para salir del lugar

Mar- Aff da igual ya casi no te queda dinero que remedio, Vamos de una vez.

Aquí está la escuela de North City era una de las mejores, al entrar había bastante movimiento para ser que falta una semana 'La gente siempre dejando las cosas para lo último' *reflexionando*

K- Maron tú te vas a inscribir hoy?

Mar- Mmm tal vez, la verdad es que no lo estaba pensando.

K- Con curiosidad pregunto entonces por que querías acompañarme?

Ella siempre luego de las compras prefería ir a casa para probarse y deleitar su nueva ropa.

Mar- Pero que pregunta, estoy aquí para estar contigo tonto un leve enojo en su voz

K- Bueno está bien, solo preguntaba no quiero que te molestes, solo espérame por aquí que busco la oficina del director y podremos irnos.

Mar- Genial ve y te espero aquí.

Me dirigí lo más rápido posible hacia la oficina del director, me topé con la secretaria.

Sec- Le puedo ayudar en algo?

K- Si estoy aquí para Reinscribirme, ¿está el director disponible?

Sec- Oh él está un poco ocupado ahora, pero en unos minutos estará libre si quiere puede esperar aquí.

K- Dude un poco bueno, está bien esperare.

Luego de lo que fue una media hora la secretaria me llama.

Sec- Ya puede pasar el director lo atenderá.

K- Que bueno, muchas gracias.

Entro en la oficina y me siento en una silla.

Direc- buenos días joven escuche que es para Reinscripción no?

K- Así es señor.

Direc- Bueno llene este formulario y se le avisara en estos días si queda dentro.

K- Que? ¿Ya no hay lugar asegurado para los que se reinscriben? decía él mientras terminaba de completar el formulario.

Direc- Lo siento, pero las bacantes son muy pocas ahora mismo.

K- Oh bueno creo que será mejor que se lo diga a mi novia así se Reinscribe hoy.

Direc- Bueno se le contactara mediante el teléfono que nos proporcionó, nos veremos seguro despidiéndose con un apretón de manos.

K- Eso espero, adiós correspondiendo a su saludo.

Saliendo de ahí un poco preocupado por si me aceptarían dadas las pocas bacantes llego a donde debería estar Maron, no había rastro de ella...

K- Ahora donde se metió, solo tenía que esperarme un poco fastidiado.

Fui a buscarla, pero no tarde mucho en toparme con algo que me destruyo por dentro... ella estaba con alguien más a los besos mientras yo observaba, mi dolor estaba en aumento junto con mi rabia, estuve a punto de lanzarme a golpear al idiota ese pero por no querer empezar una pelea en la escuela me tuve que contener, pero pensé fue ella; la misma que me estaba usando solo por mi maldito dinero...

K- MALDITA PERRA! salió sin poder contenerse más.

Ambos se giran y me ven, Maron empezó a hablar.

Mar- krillin espera y.. yo no, so..solo estaba... se separó dirigiéndose donde estaba krillin.

K- SOLO ALÉJATE DE MI! grito yendo a paso rápido a la entrada principal.

Solo decido salir de esa maldita escena, me dirijo a mi departamento si prestar atención a mi alrededor mis ojos me picaban por la lagrimas que amenazaban a salir. Aunque me estuviera utilizando no podía mentir en que la quería mucho tal vez más que solo quererla, ah sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Cuando llegue a mi departamento simplemente cierro la puerta sin medir mi fuerza y colapso directamente mi espalda haciendo contacto con ella. Ya las lágrimas corrían libremente por mi rostro era imposible pararlas aun que las removiera volvían a aparecer, todo estuvo en silencio hasta que unos 10 minutos de pues alguien toca la puerta...

Mar- Krillin amor por favor ábreme no pasó nada en realidad.

K- Como te atreves a hablarme, ya no significas nada para mi era una pequeña mentira solo lárgate...

Mar- Deja de actuar así solo fue un beso que no significo nada para mí.

K- Ja solo un beso mientras el otro idiota te rodeaba con sus brazos y tu parecías disfrutarlo.

Mar- Aff me estoy cansando de que lloriquees, así que abre la maldita puerta o no me tendrás nunca más.

K- Se nota que solo soy una maldita billetera para ti y no siente el mínimo de cariño para conmigo.

Mar- Esta bien si quieres ser así, estas en lo correcto no eres nada para mí y tampoco fuiste el único estos últimos años tratando de lastimar más ahora estas solo idiota, nadie va a querer a un enano como tú.

Krillin quería gritarle e insultarla, pero se lo trago todo y solo dijo...

K- So..solo vete por favor.

Se escucharon los pasos de ella cada vez más lejos, ahora que iba a hacer todo lo que tenia se fue y me dejo solo. Mi novia ex ahora, mi mejor amigo que me ofreció irme con él pero yo me quede para nada… solo una relación que de base tenía solo mentiras y la escuela quien sabe cuántos de ahí estuvieron con ella no lo quiero ni pensar. Solo le quedaba el maldito departamento y el trabajo.

K- Creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es un cambio.

Tome mi celular y marque el número de mi jefe a quien le debía mucho, no estaba en la posición de pedirle nada pero él siempre fue un gran apoyo en mi vida.

?- Hola sí? Krillin?

K- Si soy yo maestro, ¿como esta? su voz un poco temblorosa luego de haber llorado.

?- Ya te lo dije muchas veces llamé Roshi por dios, ahora que pasa tu voz me dice que algo anda mal.

K- Bueno si pero quiero hablar de eso en persona con usted, solo quería saber si podría hacerme un favor.

\- Pues depende de qué favor estamos hablamos, no creo que haya problema solo cuéntame que tienes en mente.

K- Yo sé que usted tiene algunos contactos en varias de las ciudades y me preguntaba si podría conseguirme un departamento en Ciudad capital.

\- COMO?! Ciudad Capital?! ¿Piensa mudarte? ¿Por qué?

K- Ya le dije que se lo quiero contar en persona y si quiero dejar esta ciudad en un pasado enterrado, puede ayudarme?

\- Bueno es tu decisión, mmm creo que puedo hacer algo por ti; solo dame un tiempo te llamare si consigo lo que quiero, está bien?

K- Si me parece genial, muchísimas gracias maestro.

\- No hay problema, solo cuídate y trata de relajarte un poco.

K- Lo intentare gracias nuevamente y nos hablamos.

Termine la llamada, ciertamente me siento mejor luego de haber hablado con alguien y ahora debería prepararme por si surge la posibilidad de mudarme así que debo ponerme en movimiento.

 **Varios días después.**

Luego de aquella pesadilla, ahora mismo me estoy preparando para partir a Ciudad Capital al nuevo departamento que me consiguió mi maestro. Él se había preocupado mucho por mí que hasta se decidió a tomar la maestría en la academia de artes marciales de ciudad capital una de las tantas, el me dio el trabajo por segunda vez a su lado como asistente. En este tiempo pude hablar con él y entendió por qué estaba tan dolido.

Unas horas de viaje ya en el departamento...

K- Por fin estoy aquí relajándose dejando la maleta en el suelo.

\- Te gusta chico? dijo entrando al departamento.

K- Claro que si es totalmente perfecto.

\- Todavía no sé por qué ciudad capital digo hay lugares un poco más accesibles.

K- Es que mi mejor amigo vino por aquí hace unos años y pensaba tal vez que me haría bien estar con él otra vez.

\- Oh ya veo, bueno creo que es hora que me vaya, tú debes organizarte.

K- Tiene razón, pero tengo que ir a inscribirme a la escuela de ciudad capital.

\- Bueno será mejor que te apures, Adiós.

K- Si jeje adiós.

 **Ya en la nueva escuela.**

Me dirigí lo más rápido posible a la entrada del establecimiento estaba con la idea de cruzarme con Goku pero simplemente había cientos de caras que no conocía así que me decidí a Buscar la oficina del director y entre en ella.

K- Hola? ¿puedo pasar? esperando un poco antes de entrar.

Kami- Si pasa krillin toma asiento.

K- El parpadeo con asombro como sabe mi nombre?

Kami- Parece que esa pregunta es muy popular soltando una pequeña risa para ser un simple director se bastante eso es todo.

K- Ajam bueno quiero inscribirme; ¿tengo que llenar algo? un formulario tal vez?

Kami- No nada de eso, solo debes contestar una pregunta. ¿Por qué has venido aquí?

K- Jeje *nerviosos* bueno son problemas personales y no quiero contar nada más.

Kami- Oh párese delicado está bien estas dentro, el lunes comienzas.

K- Genial eso fue rápido levantándose para irse.

Kami- Espera una cosa más, mm sé que tienes un gran dolor en tu interior pero debes olvidarte ya que te esperan cosas mejores ahora en adelante, Bueno ya está todo nos veremos.

K- Que? Pero demonios acaba de decirme, Esta gente es rara.

Me dirigí ya para la salida del establecimiento cuando de pronto se escucha un grito por los pasillos...

?- NO ME TOQUES!

Vi a una chica rubia golpear a un chico con una cicatriz en su rostro parece que la estaba molestando o algo, vi un poco mejor a la chica a pesar de estar enojada era hermosa, sus ojos eran de un color azul profundo parecía fríos como el hielo pero a la vez hermosos como una piedra preciosa, su cabello era rubio casi resaltaba como oro y al parpadear nuevamente ya se había ido... Era mejor volver cuanto antes al departamento, no quisiera toparme con ella en esas condiciones.

 **Ya en el departamento.**

K- Devuelta en mi hogar tirándose a la cama creo que es hora de terminar de organizar todo.

Al finalizar sus tareas krillin se proponía a dormir pero algo lo mantenía despierto...

K- Esa esa chica por que no la puedo sacar de mi cabeza, será mejor dormir y olvidarme de esto mañana tengo trabajo que hacer.

Cerrando sus ojos empezó a dormir y su mente fue invadido nuevamente por esa chica rubia como si fuera alguien especial o como si tuviera algún tipo de significado en su vida.

* * *

Hola otra vez, Segunda introducción terminada.

Publico este segundo capítulo rápido porque son una introducción, los demás capítulos capaz dejo algo más de tiempo entre ellos hasta publicarlos.

Una información que capaz ni les interese: Krillin tiene el pelo como en super solo porque me gusta como se ve el diseño del personaje.

Ya nos veremos en el próximo, les dejo un adelanto del título:

"Un encuentro accidentado"

~ACMegabits~


	3. Un encuentro accidentado

**Capítulo 1 – Un encuentro accidentado**

Luego que pasara el fin de semana, llego el tan esperado lunes cual daba el comienzo de las clase en la institución de Ciudad Capital. Eso también desembocara en el encuentro de Krillin con sus viejos amigos pero también otros nuevos, con eso también toparse con una chica totalmente desconocida para él y ella sería la mismísima 18, allí surgiría el gran comienzo de la historia que involucra a ellos 2...

 **Con 18.**

Me despierto y dirijo mi mirada directamente por la ventana pero hoy no había sol alguno solo nubes, muy obscuras las cuales indicaban que llovería. Aff odio este maldito clima mojarme no me apasiona en eso dirijo mi mirada al reloj eran las 8:20 hoy era lunes y ...

18- MIERDA! la escuela... salió de la cama directo al baño cómo es posible que me haya quedado dormida así.

Así termine de arreglarme en tiempo récord unos 10 minutos y salí corriendo de la casa, estaba lloviendo en ese momento maldita sea mi suerte así pasando rápidamente por las calles logre llegar al establecimiento en otros 20 minutos.

18- Ahh casi llego tarde, maldita sea... suspirando de alivio.

El horario de apertura era a las 9:00 a.m. por suerte no estaba tan lejos y ahora tengo que buscar los horarios de las clases. Luego de 5 minutos encuentro el dichoso lugar, para su suerte pudo conseguirlos rápido y cuando se disponía a salir se chocó con algo o mejor dicho alguien...

 **Con Krillin.**

Me estaba moviendo de un lado al otro en la cama hasta darme cuenta que ya era de día pero no se veía el sol en ninguna parte es más se notaban gotas en los vidrios de las ventanas.

K- Bueno podría ser peor, una simple lluvia no hace daño a nadie todavía recostado en la cama que hora será?

Al ver la hora se alarmo al máximo era las malditas 8:40 a.m. y tenía un viaje de unos 25 minutos hasta llegar a la escuela.

K- Maldita sea porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi... mientras tomaba un ducha rápida.

Ya saliendo del edificio se propuso a hacer algo a lo que no quería recurrir.

K- Creo que voy a tener que dirigirme volando sino no voy a llegar a tiempo en eso alzo el vuelo en un callejón cercano.

Ahí está la maldita escuela mientras revisaba la hora Aff son las 8:54 llego justo a tiempo...

Ya dentro de la escuela debía ir a buscar sus horarios sin pensarlo se puso a correr por los pasillos de la escuela para perder menos tiempo pero para su mala suerte algo lo detuvo o mejor dicho un chica extremadamente linda que vio unos días atrás...

 **En los pasillos de la Escuela.**

18- Hey mira por donde caminas idiota con su enojo particular.

'Que mier... OH Dios es ella' *pensó krillin con algo de nervios* 'tengo que hablar, pregunta algo tonto... claro primero discúlpate'.

K- Emm perdón e..es que estaba distraído con una pequeña sonrisa pero porque me llamas así? solo no te vi, fue un accidente.

'Qué demonios le pasa lo acabo de llamar idiota y me está sonriendo como uno, Aff mejor termino esto' *pensó 18*

18- Me da igual cómo llamar a la gente así que mejor lo dejo en que son todos unos idiotas.

K- Bueno para que no tengas que decirme así, puedes llamarme Krillin y... cuál es tu nombre?

Krillin estaba decidido a saber su nombre, aquella chica rubia que invadió sus pensamientos desde que le vio hace unos días.

18- Lo que sea, te llamare enano y mi nombre no es asunto tuyo se movió rápidamente por los pasillos.

K- Ahh parece que no es una chica muy amigable pero voy a tratar de ser amable, aunque me cueste mientras ingresaba a buscar sus horarios.

 **Con 18.**

'Ahg que molesto ese tonto' *pensó 18* 'ahora mejor me dirijo a mi primera clase, mmm matemáticas no está mal será aburrido pero fácil'.

18 estuvo unos minutos hasta encontrar el salón correspondiente y se dispuso a entrar. Se podía apreciar a ya la mayoría de sus "compañeros" dentro pero el profesor no estaba a la vista, en un momento suena la campana que indica el comienzo de lo que sería la primera clase.

'Mmm ese asiento cerca de la ventana tiene mi nombre' *pensó 18*

Simplemente fue a sentarse al lugar colocándose sus auriculares y escuchando música en lo que el profesor llega a la clase.

 **Con krillin.**

Paso unos minutos hasta lograr obtener sus horarios y para su maldita suerte primera clase MATEMÁTICAS o como odiaba esa asignatura pero antes de dirigirse a clases tenía planeado buscar a alguien.

K- Debería estar por algún lado mientras se ponía en marcha.

Recorriendo los pasillos a paso rápido porque en cualquier momento empezarían las clases, encontró a quien buscaba y estaba con su novia pero eso no le impediría saludar.

K- Hey! se acercó rápido Goku, Chichi que bueno verlos otra vez.

CC y G- Krillin?! sorprendidos de verlo.

G- Pero que haces aquí? ¿Estás de visita en la ciudad?

K- Emm no un poco apagado solo quise hacer un cambio y me terminé mudando aquí en ciudad capital.

CC- Wow eso si es un cambio, pero por lo demás estoy feliz de verte de nuevo mientras se acercó para abrazarlo.

G- Si yo también estoy feliz de verte amigo hay muchas cosas de que hablar con una sonrisa.

K- Emm claro, que tal si en el tiempo libre hablamos con más calma ahora tengo la primera clase.

G- Claro nos vemos luego despidiéndose.

CC- Nos vemos luego Krillin y te tenemos que presentar nuestros amigos.

Ya estaba sonando la campana de inicio de clases.

K- Sisi nos vemos en un rato saliendo casi corriendo a su clase.

 **En el salón correspondiente.**

El profesor luego de unos minutos había ingresado al salón.

Prof- Hola muy buenos días clase! con una leve sonrisa es bueno verlos a la mayoría de nuevo, Mmm me dijeron que tengo alumnos nuevos y me gustaría saber quiénes son esperando una respuesta que nunca llego Ahh bueno tendré que llamarlos... emm 18? 'Espero que este bien este nombre' *pensó el profesor* quien es la señorita 18.

'Aff que molesto' *pensó 18* quitándose un auricular.

18- Soy yo, ¿necesita algo? con un toque de sarcasmo y luego decidiendo ignorarlo por completo.

Prof- No, solo quería saber quién era mi alumna y ahora el otro chico...

Antes que pueda mencionar el nombre se ve alguien entrando apurado por la puerta, él era...

K- Ahh *jadeando* perdón profesor se me hizo un poco tarde.

Prof- Ohh tu eres el chico nuevo? Krillin no? revisando la lista.

K- Si lo siento por llegar tarde.

Prof- No hay problema ahora siéntate ahí junto a 18 seguro se podrán llevar bien.

Krillin desvió la mirada por el salón hacia el único lugar que se encontraba libre y si era ella, su nombre era 18 estaba ahí distraída con sus auriculares mientras miraba por la  
ventana.

K- Esta bien mientras se dirigía a lugar asignado.

Al llegar al lugar hizo lo peor que podía haber hecho, dar a conocer su presencia a la rubia.

K- Emm h.. hola 18 no? sus nervios lo traicionan una vez más.

18 no lo podía cree cuando desvió su mira desde la ventana hacia krillin, 'Que mierda hice para merecer esto' *pensó* 'mejor lo cayo seguro toma el maldito mensaje'.

18- Deja de hablar y no habrá ningún accidente que te involucre mientras le daba una fría mirada.

K- Emm emm mientras temblaba bajo su mirada Pe..pero solo quiero hacer una charla amis..

Su frase fue cortada por una 18 que lo tomo por el cuello de su camisa y le expreso sus puntos.

18- Susurrando le decía mira, yo no estoy aquí para andar haciendo amiguitos ni esa mierda, me dejas de hablar o te ira muy mal enano termino mientras lo soltaba.

K- Un poco asustado y tristes está bien, no te molestare más...

18- Aff por fin entiendes subiendo un poco más el volumen de sus auriculares.

Al verlo 18 pudo notar la decepción en su rostro y no sabe por qué pero se sentía extraño, el tipo desde que lo vio tenía una estúpida sonrisa... estaba sintiendo simpatía por el?! 'OH por dios saca esa mierda de la cabeza' *se decía 18 así misma en su mente*

Luego de las 2 horas de Ejercicios, explicaciones del profesor y más ejercicios por fin la clase estaba llegando a su fin por ese día...

Prof- Bueno espero que tengan los ejercicios hechos para la clase del viernes, nos veremos.

Todos salieron rápidamente del salón para aprovechar el poco tiempo libre.

 **Con 18.**

18 fue las primeras en salir, quería estar sola un rato pero para su mala suerte (otra vez) alguien apareció...

Bul- 18! Por fin te encuentro vamos al comedor así te presento a los demás feliz de tener otra amiga.

18- Ahg no me interesa solo déjame sola mientras trataba de esquivarla para seguir su camino.

Bul- Oh no, hoy me acompañas. sabes siempre es bueno conocer a gente nueva, nunca sabes cuándo necesitaras apoyo.

18 Pensó bastante, pocas veces dudaba sobre estos temas así que dio una respuesta.

18- Mm está bien, si luego me dejas en paz te acompañare ahor...

Fue cortada repentinamente por un grito... de felicidad de su acompañante.

Bul- Siiiii por fin una nueva amiga, vamos! los demás esperan no podía esperar a presentársela a chichi.

 **Con krillin.**

Krillin vio salir a casi todos del salón así que se decidió que era hora además no quería dejar esperando a Goku.

Paso por los pasillos y estaba reflexionando donde podría estar en este momento, claro que otro lugar sino la cafetería de la escuela... 'si hay comida debería estar ahí' *pensó krillin*

Se dirigió hasta que encontró a chichi y Goku pero estaban con un chico más quién era? Se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban los 3.

K- Emm hola haciendo un saludo en general como les fue en la primera clase?

G- Hola Krillin, fue más que bien pude estar en la misma clase que ChiChi

CC- Goku por favor ten algo de modales y podrías presentar a tu amigo señalando al chico con ceño fruncido y cabello de flama.

G- Ohh si, Krillin él es vegeta nos hicimos amigos el mismo año que entre en esta escuela.

Veg- Ahg Kakaroto deja de usar mi nombre para enanos que no valen la pena.

K- Oye estoy aquí pareciendo molesto por qué demonios te llama kakaroto? dirigiéndose a Goku Suena raro.

G- La verdad ni yo lose pero se quedó como un apodo.

K- Parece que está un poco molesto... dirigiendo su mirada a Vegeta.

G- No es nada, él siempre es así le cuesta hacer amistades pero es tipo agradable cuando lo llegas a conocer, em bueno me vas a hablar del tema que hoy me querías contar?

K- Ohh si su enojo paso a tristeza vamos acompáñame esa mesa vacía, quiero quede por ahora entre nosotros 2 por favor...

G- No hay problema, ahora vuelvo amor mientras le daba un beso a su novia.

CC- Esta bien igual Bulma no debería tardar en llegar.

 **En el comedor.**

18 y Bulma se dirigían hacia la mesa donde se encontraba chichi y vegeta. 'Esto es raro donde estaba Goku, nunca la deja sola' *pensó Bulma*. En un instante ya estaban reunidos...

Bul- Hola chichi, mira aquí esta nuestra nueva integrante del grupo con una sonrisa ella es 18.

CC- Oh hola 18 mientras le proponía un saludo con la mano es bueno tener una chica más en el grupo.

18- Hola y adiós, esto es suf... siendo interrumpida por Bulma.

Bul- Vamos 18 no seas así.

Veg- Bulma y yo estoy aquí pintado?!

Bul- Ahgg ya te saludé hoy en la entrada, que acaso extrañas que te presté atención? con una mirada juguetona aparte tenemos una nueva compañera aquí.

Veg- No exageres mujer, solo te estaba preguntando y la nueva ni me importa.

18- Sera mejor que me vaya... empezando a retirarse.

CC- Esta bien, Bulma cambiando de tema un viejo amigo mío vino a la escuela no es genial? Ya tenemos otro más al grupo supongo jaja.

18 sintió un poco de curiosidad de quien podría ser, ella intuía casi un 100% de quien era y eso era muy irritante.

Bul- ¡¿Enserio?! Es genial y como se llama? Donde esta así me presento?

CC- Emm primero él está con Goku parece que tenían un asunto importante que tratar y segundo se llama Krillin él es muy agradable.

'Oh ese maldito nombre' *pensó 18* se veía un poco irritada y sin darse cuenta se acercó nuevamente al grupo que había abandonado.

Bul- Mm pues con una sonrisa pícara podría ser bueno para hacer una amistad con 18 que piensas Chi... para su mala suerte ya 18 estaba con ellos.

CC- Oh si, como no se me ocur... fue cortada por otra persona.

18- Ni loca voy a tratar con ese enano odioso y molesto con severidad.

Bul- Ahh 18 casi me matas del susto, Pe..pero por qué? ¿Te hizo algo malo?

18- El idiota cree soy tonta y no veo lo que trata de hacer... solo trata de ser amistoso porque quiere una oportunidad conmigo pero que ni lo piense.

CC- Emm bueno no creo que sea por eso, Krillin siempre es amable con todos aunque lo eh notado un poco frío y triste cuando hablo con Goku...

Bul- Crees que le habrá pasado algo?

CC- No sé pero en algún momento nos contara si tiene confianza.

Mientras se llevaba a cabo esa conversación, en otra mesa no muy lejos...

K- Estoy muy jodido amigo, no sé qué hacer... pensé que Maron era la correcta y simplemente me escupió en la cara con cada palabra que salía de su boca.

Krillin ya le había contado gran parte del por qué estaba tan frustrado e irritado/triste y que fue el motivo por el cual que se mudara a Ciudad Capital.

G- Pues sé que es complicado pero debes de dejar todo eso atrás aparte al mudarte ciertamente ya lo hiciste.

K- Si creo que tienes razón un poco menos frustrado pero aun así te debo una disculpa cuando me dijiste para venir aquí... me enoje sin razón y.. no sé qué paso por mi cabeza en ese momento.

G- Oh no tienes que disculparte realmente, se por qué lo hiciste pero ahora deja eso aun lado y vamos con los demás, tengo mucha hambre.

K- Jeje bueno gracias por eso y si vam... mientras giraba su cabeza 'no por favor' *pensó en ese instante*

G- Pasa algo krillin? mirando la mesa de su grupo Oh mira hay una chica nueva, vamos a saludar.

K- Emm em ese es el problema un poco avergonzado es ella ...

G- QUE?! No me digas que estas interesado en ella...

K- Tal vez, pero ella ni siquiera quiere que le dirija una palabra sintiéndose un poco miserable pero también es desesperante rápidamente se puso irritado.

G- Con una cara picara Mmm sería bueno ir con los demás.

K- Que estás pensando?! mirándolo con cierto miedo No espera...

Goku agarro del brazo a krillin sin oportunidad de escape dirigiéndolo de nuevo a la mesa del grupo.

G- Hemos vuelto, hola Bulma y emm em 'ahora que pienso krillin no me dijo su nombre' *pensó Goku*

18- Un poco irritada por la cara de idiota del chico ese soy 18 y ahora me voy no soporto a ciertas personas mientras le daba la espalda al grupo.

Bul- Oye tu krillin mientras le golpeaba el brazo que le hiciste a esa chica? Prácticamente te odia.

K- Auch eso duele y yo no le hice nada con el ceño fruncido ella es la antipática y malhumorada, no me eches la culpa a mí.

CC- Bueno según ella dice que la estuviste molestando y que le estas coqueteando...

K- QUEEEE?! rojo a mas no poder como se atreve a decir eso, yo no estaba coqueteando con ella. Solo soy como siempre es sido, amigable con las personas Aff.

Bul- Te doy un consejo? Ve y habla con ella así arreglas este asunto de desacuerdos.

Krillin estuvo muy dudoso de ir tras la rubia ya que tuvo una advertencia y estaba un poco molesto por como lo trataba, 'Ahh pero que más da... voy a ir a hablar de una vez por todas con ella' *pensó con firmeza* y con eso el desapareció del comedor.

Bul- Como crees que le va a ir? con dudas por su sugerencia.

CC- Espero que pueda arreglar algo con 18 algo esperanzada.

Veg- Yo lo doy por muerto con una pequeña sonrisa.

Krillin recorrió los pasillos hasta encontrar a la persona que buscaba, la cual estaba recostada contra una pared cerca de un salón de clases así que se armó de valor y entro en terreno peligroso.

K- Hola 18... se le notaban serio quería hablar de algo contigo.

18 volteo la cabeza un poco dirigiendo de nuevo una mirada fría y penetrante pero esta vez no parece haber causado ninguna reacción en el.

18- Aff está bien, si con eso me dejas en paz... que mierda quieres?

K- Porque mierda andas diciendo que estoy intentando coquetear contigo.

18- Pues es que se te nota demasiado idiota, cada vez que sueltas una palab... fue cortada por krillin.

K- NO ES VERDAD! estaba que su paciencia se agotaba yo soy amable con la gente, no estoy tratando nada te lo aseguro apretando un poco los dientes.

18- Como digas burlándose del chico parece que estas a punto de explotar, idiota.

Esa fue la gota que saturo la paciencia de krillin, ya estaba furioso por cómo había sido tratado por Maron y ahora esta chica que no conocía de nada lo estaba tratando parecido.

K- Y QUIEN MIERDA TE CREES TU PARA LLAMARME ASÍ RUBIA SIN CEREBRO *jadeo* apenas podía sentir lo que había a su alrededor.

Lo siguiente que supo krillin es que unos brazos se le ajustaba en su cuello y estaba siendo aprisionado contra la pared.

18- NADIE ME LLAMA ASÍ! Te has vuelto muy valiente rápidamente enano con furia en su voz esta es tu última advertencia, no me hables más o lo lamentaras de verdad entendido?

K- LO ENTIENDO! NO TE VOY A VOLVER A HABLAR, ahora suéltame por favor tengo que ir a mi clase frío y distante.

18 lo soltó de mala gana y él se alejó, casi parecía que el suelo que había abajo de él temblaba.

Así termino de transcurrir el primer día de clase muy accidentado y se dirigieron a sus hogares correspondientes sin cruzarse nuevamente.

 **Departamento de krillin.**

Él estaba destrozado y solo había sido el primero de muchos días que faltaban para que terminara el año... 'por qué mi vida tiene que ser así de mierda' *pensaba*

Él se recostó en el sofá que tenía en la pequeña sala del departamento y se puso a pensar en todas las cosas que le dijo a 18, de una manera no se arrepentía en haberla dicho ni una palabra pero él no era así... sin saberlo en un momento no pudo más y la lagrimas salieron sin parar por su rostro. Tanto estrés y enojo solo hacían que su mente explotara literalmente por todo lo acumulado en su interior pero para su suerte luego de unos minutos se quedó dormido del agotamiento causado por este día pero para su mala suerte seguramente habría más como este en lo que resta del año...

 **Casa de 17 y 18.**

Por fin estaba tranquila sin que nadie la moleste, había sido un día para el olvido simplemente hubo mierda por todos lados, primero el enano molesto que por suerte parece que se pudo deshacer de él, segundo el grupo raro ese... Aff tendría que encargarse de ponerle lo puntos a esas mujeres para que no la molestaran más.

Ya era tarde por la noche más exactamente las 11:00 p.m. y 17 no parecía que volvería pronto... 'bueno si no aparece pronto me iré a dormir mi mente esta que explota' *pensó 18* y eso fue lo que sucedió luego de algo de 20 minutos ya se encontraba lista para dormir en su cuarto pero en su cabeza apareció estar centrada en el enano ¿por qué? Ni ella lo sabía para entonces se dio a la tarea de dormir de una vez así estar lista para lidiar con el resto de días en este año que sin dudas serian infernales.

* * *

Hola nuevamente ya por fin se dio el encuentro de nuestros protagonistas.  
Un poco tenso todo no? podrán mejorar su relación?

Disfruten esta parte!

Nos vemos en la próxima parte de esta historia.  
~ACMegabits~


	4. Lo mejor para ambos

_**Capitulo 2 – Lo mejor para ambos**_

Ya habiendo pasado el maldito lunes, todo el resto de la semana paso rápidamente pero... por parte de Krillin seguía estando bastante dolorido al tener que dejar una gran parte de su vida por una persona la cual había querido y ahora la odiaba también estaba esa rubia tonta que lo molestaba sin ninguna razón en resumen su vida se estaba desmoronando y hablar con sus amigos tampoco ayudaba mucho. En caso de 18 todo iba un poco mejor ya que se estaba adaptando de buena forma a su nueva vida por lo demás el "enano molesto" apenas le hablaba aunque ella sentía la necesidad de molestarlo por alguna razón, era una sensación extraña... también se encontraban las otras 4 personas que querían integrarla a su grupo de "amigos" pero se mantenía al margen de todos.

 _ **Con 18.**_

18- Ahh otro lunes todavía en la cama por lo menos hoy no llegare tarde observando el reloj indicando las 7:50 a.m.

Se propuso levantarse y ducharse tranquilamente así luego se pondría en marcha a la escuela.

18- Saliendo del baño ya cambiada y arreglada Aff hoy tengo matemáticas eso significa ver de nuevo al enano... pero porque mierda estoy pensando en el idiota?! Mejor me doy prisa y dejo de desvariar un poco.

Así se dirigió al salón para su sorpresa su hermano estaba en casa a esa hora.

17- Ya sales para la escuela? un poco confundido por el horario.

18- Si porque así puedo llegar tranquila revisando su mochila y por qué no estás en tu trabajo?

17- Ehh? un poco nervioso por nada, quiero decir el jefe me dijo que hoy no me necesitaban solo es eso...

18- No confiando del todo claro como digas, es mejor que no te hayan despedido por que yo no pienso vivir en la calle.

17- No te preocupes por eso un poco más tranquilo solo ve a la escuela y olvídate de eso.

Así 18 se despidió de su hermano y se dirigió a la escuela, tal vez pasaría por el centro a ver algunas tiendas de ropa.

 _ **Con Krillin.**_

Se encontraba sin ánimos de ir a la escuela, su vida era un asco ahora mismo... 'no sé cómo voy a salir de esta' *pensó* en eso miro el reloj que indicaba las 8:10 a.m.

K- Debo levantarme, dejar a un lado lo que pasa por mi vida.

Pero hoy la estaría viendo de nuevo, a esa chica que no podía sacare de la cabeza pero a la vez estaba tomando odio por como lo trataba.

K- Si solo me hablara normal... seguro todo estaría un poco mejor.

Así se metió sin ganas al baño, arreglándose y saliendo sin ninguna animo hacia la escuela.

 _ **En la escuela.**_

Ya era casi la hora de ingreso a clases, un grupo estaba reunido en los pasillos de la institución.

Bul- Hola como pasaron el fin de semana? saludando tanto a Goku como a ChiChi.

CC- Fue genial con una sonrisa iluminada Goku me llevo a una cena bastante romántica.

Bul- Que bueno frunciendo el ceño a su novio porque tu solo me llevas a discotecas y no a cenas románticas?

Veg- ¡¿Que?! un poco irritado Yo tengo la culpa? Si me pides una cena romántica te daré la mejor de tu vida.

G- No pudiendo aguantar la risa jaja no me imagino a Vegeta siendo romántico.

En ese momento alguien se acercó al grupo.

K- Hey cómo andan? dando un pequeño saludo a todos.

G- Hola Krillin, Todo más que bien! vio un poco mejor a su amigo y lo noto raro oye me acompañas? tengo que buscar algo en la secretaria del director.

K- Un poco pensativo emm está bien, vamos.

G- Chi nos vemos en clases mientras le daba un beso.

Ambos se dirigieron por los pasillos pero nunca llegaron a tal lugar.

G- Oye, ¿hay algo mal Krillin? preocupado por su amigo.

K- Con rabia en su voz Todo anda mal, mi maldita vida anda mal y empeora cada vez más.

G- Pero debes de olvidarte de lo que paso intentado animarlo ya sabes tú no tienes la culpa de que Maron sea una zorra.

K- Eso lo entiendo pero también estoy mal por... no queriendo terminar la frase.

G- Oh... comprendiendo su otro punto es 18, ella no quiere ni verte verdad?

K- Claro pero yo tampoco quiero verla más es lo mejor para ambos, pero lo que me molesta es que ella me sigue molestando.

G- No hay nada que pueda hacer en eso un poco triste.

K- Ya lo sé un poco mejor luego del descargo creo que deberé pasar todo el maldito año así, por suerte es el último.

 _ **Por otro de los pasillos de la escuela.**_

18 estaba pasando tranquilamente por los allí ya dirigiéndose al salón de su clase aunque fuese temprano prefería esperar sentada dentro, pero algo la detuvo en un momento.

Bul- 18 como estas? con una pequeña sonrisa.

18- Un poco molesta que mierda quieres ahora... no vez que voy a clases.

CC- Vamos 18 deja de ser tan antipática pareciendo divertida.

18- Eso la enojo Que dijiste idiota?! tomándola por el cuello de su camisa atrévete a repetir eso ahora!

CC- Un poco asustada pero actuando tranquila lo... haría si me de...dejaras res..pirar.

Bul- Chi creo que hablaste un poco demás mirando tranquila la escena.

18- Aff aflojo su agarre ahora atrévete si eres valiente.

CC- Eso fue innecesario pero bueno encogiéndose de hombros que eres una antipática y malhumorada como dijo Krillin solo eso.

Eso hizo estallar una vena en la frente de la rubia.

18- QUE MIERDA DIJO ESE ENANO DE MI?! completamente perdiendo la cabeza.

CC- Emm eh sabiendo que metió la pata bueno eso solo pero... fue cortada por 18.

18- Ahora va a ver el idiota! mientras se dirigió al salón.

Bul- Chi creo que hablaste un poco de más mirando a su amiga.

CC- Ah sí? un poco sarcástica sabes no me di cuenta...

Bul- Bueno será mejor ir ya a clases, que Krillin se haga cargo de lo que dijo.

CC- Ahh ahora va a estar enojado conmigo también acompañando a Bulma.

 _ **En el salón.**_

18 estaba sentada con el ceño fruncido esperando la llegada del enano, estaba furiosa por hablar de ella a sus espaldas por lo menos que fuera hombre se lo diga en la cara, en eso Krillin cruzo la puerta sin prestar atención dirigiéndose a su asiento correspondiente, pero al llegar algo lo detuvo.

K- Que?! miro a quien lo tenía atrapado Ehh porque me estas agarrando el brazo? un poco confundido.

18- Tu idiota! que mierda andas diciendo de mí?! enojada.

K- Sin entender a qué se refería No me acuerdo haber hablado de una rubia, lo siento soltando su agarre y sentándose.

18 No iba a dejar eso así, rápidamente lo tomo del cabello y le hizo dirigir la mirada hacia ella.

18- Te parece que estoy bromeando?! con una mirada mortal.

K- Ahgg suéltame 18! intentado zafarse del agarre sin usar toda su fuerza.

18- Si quieres que te suelte, responde! un poco más tranquila.

K- No sé qué decirte Ahgg pareciendo muy dolorido.

18- Te soltare pero mientras dejo a krillin suelto quiero que me expliques porque andas diciendo que soy antipática y malhumorada...

K- Ehh?! sorprendido 'maldita sea alguno de los chicos hablo demás' *reflexiono* emm bueno estaba un poco enojado y por eso lo dije, tal vez si no me insultaras...

18- Solo es por eso? yo soy así, tonto pero no siendo convencida por su respuesta.

K- Bueno está bien, por eso habíamos arreglado no hablarnos más pero por alguna razón tú sigues molestándome como si quisieras algo... fue rápidamente interrumpido.

18- Un poco nerviosa YO NO QUIERO NADA DE TI ENANO! No insinúes cosas tontas.

K- Por eso, creo que así podría ser mejor digo ya no hablarnos más pero si debemos colaborar en algo por alguna razón...

18- Ni lo pienses, no vamos a hablar más.. mejor dicho no vamos a interactuar por ningún motivo, ¿entendido?

K- Por mi bien, será mejor poner atención a la clase mientras se concentró en la explicación del profesor.

18- Si, como digas simplemente girando su mirada hacia la ventana.

Así paso la clase sin más pero esta vez parecían estar en paz, por cuanto tiempo duraría esto?

Todos salieron del salón para aprovechar el tiempo libre.

 _ **Con Krillin.**_

Él se dirigió hacia el grupo de sus amigos para poder distraerse un poco y también para saber quién había abierto la boca.

K- Hey, ¿cómo les fue en sus clases?

Bul y CC- Oh Krillin... ambas nerviosas.

G- Están bien? mirando a ambas chicas.

Veg- Oye Bulma pareces un poco nerviosa con una sonrisa malvada.

K- Bueno parece que se quien soltó lo que mencione de 18 mirando con ceño fruncido a Bulma.

CC- No Krillin interviniendo fui yo pero te juro que fue sin querer, ella me iba a golpear si no hablaba...

K- Enserio? sorprendido está bien no pasa nada, al menos eso me hizo aclarar varios puntos con ella y parece que vamos a estar en paz.

Bul- De verdad? estando sorprendida entonces ahora son amigos? con curiosidad.

Todos miraron a Krillin luego de la pregunta de Bulma.

K- Un poco confuso por la insinuación de Bulma Que? No, solo arreglamos estar en paz sin molestarnos y eso.

Bul- Ohh, perdóname por imaginarme que ya podrían dejar de odiarse.

K- No pasa nada, ahora creo que voy a mi siguiente clase despidiéndose de todos.

Así paso el periodo de las clases y todos se dirigieron a sus casas.

Él se tomó su tiempo para llegar a su departamento, por suerte este día había sido más leve de lo que pensó y si su suerte lo acompañaba 18 estaría alejada de él. Así se deshizo de su mochila y se dirigió a su cama para dormir sin importar que tan temprano sea.

 _ **Con 18.**_

Luego de salir de la escuela paso nuevamente por algunos lugares en el centro por suerte tenía algo de dinero que le quito a su hermano pero no era mucho así que luego de unas horas se vio obligada a ir a su casa.

18- 17 Estas en casa? grito mientras ingresaba al salón.

Solo hubo silencio, era raro ya que su hermano no era de salir mucho y hoy no estaba en el trabajo.

18- Este idiota me está ocultando algo pero seguro no me va a contar nada, que se joda me voy a dormir y que se prepare él la cena.

Ella se acostó en su cama y estaba pensando divertida en la charla con el enano 'ja se cree que lo voy a dejar de molestar' *pensó* 'pero ni se por qué lo hago' no estaba segura del por qué actuaba así pero eso no le impidió quedarse dormida.

¿Así sería su relación en lo queda del año? ¿O podrá ser cambiada? Solo el tiempo lo dirá...

* * *

¡Muy buenas!

Espero que lo disfruten, sé que es un poco corto pero el próximo vendrá pronto.

Voten y comenten si quieren, Nos veremos.  
~ACMegabits~


	5. El tiempo lo puede curar todo?

**Capítulo 3 - El tiempo lo puede curar todo?**

 _ **Meses después.**_

Han pasado exactamente 3 meses de aquellos acontecimientos, todo paso sin incidentes ya que krillin y 18 tenían su acuerdo de no hablarse ni siquiera si estaban en la misma sala juntos, por parte de krillin siguió estando un poco nervioso y angustiado del episodio sucedido con Maron pero de a poco parecía estarlo superando, no sabía cuánto más podía aguantar ya que 18 a veces sin respetar lo dicho cada tanto lanzaba algún insulto suelto al aire cuando estaban juntos, Krillin sabia para su mala suerte que eran dirigidos para él y eso lo hacía arder en rabia. En cuanto a la vida de 18 estaba yendo mejor sin problemas aparentes, siempre era lo mismo despertarse y su hermano estaba trabajando, irse a la escuela ver al grupo de molestias (si, no se pudo deshacer de ellos) molestar con insultos a krillin un rato mientras transcurrían las clases y luego en su casa preparar la cena, esperar la llegada de su hermano la cuales hubo muchas en la cuales llegaba fuera de su horario pero él siempre ponía la excusa de que había más trabajo que hacer, seguía intrigada por lo que estaba ocultando pero por lo demás todo estaba yendo como quería.

 _ **En la escuela.**_

Bul- Hola chicos cómo están? saludando al grupo.

CC- Hey Bulma, se puede decir que bien hoy están los primeros exámenes jaja ella se burlaba de que eran bastantes sencillos.

G- No sé qué es lo gracioso ChiChi un poco nervioso odio los exámenes.

CC- Solo relájate es historia, intenta no ponerte nervioso sino te terminaras perdiendo y eso es todo tontito.

Bul- Alguien más con examen? Yo al menos no tengo hasta la semana que viene.

K- Emm en matemáticas supuestamente hay examen pero todos se quejaron y el profesor dijo que hoy iba a hacer algún tipo de arreglo.

18- Aff yo prefiero el maldito examen algo irritada.

K- Lo que sea sin darle importancia al comentario y vegeta tú tienes alguno?

Veg- Je tal vez, no tengo idea umm literatura podría ser encogiéndose de hombros.

Bul- Golpeándolo en el hombro Como que no sabes? Es mejor que te pongas a leer algo ahora o no sabrás nada de mí el fin de semana.

Veg- Ahgg mujer me vas a volver loco, está bien me pondré a estudiar algo para el maldito examen.

Luego de unos 10 minutos sonó la campana de inicio de clases cada uno fue a su salón correspondiente.

 _ **Salón de matemáticas.**_

Todos estaban ya ubicados en sus lugares, krillin y 18 teniendo el arreglo de no hablarse aún tenían que seguir sentados juntos ya que no había más lugares disponibles. En eso el profesor entro al salón...

Prof- Muy buenos días alumnos, ¿hoy están preparados para el examen?

En el salón solo se escucharon quejas ya que pensaron que se retractaría del mismo.

Prof- Jaja me lo imaginaba así que hoy traigo la solución pero se los diré al final de la clase.

Así transcurrió la clase con algunas explicaciones de ejercicio que se iban a ver en el examen, ya finalizando la clase de dirigió a sus alumnos diciendo.

Prof- Bueno acá les traigo mi solución, van a hacer un trabajo en equipo con su compañero de asiento y tienen umm 2 semanas para hacerlo, serán la mayoría de ejercicios de su guía de matemáticas maso menos son 50 ecuaciones y gráficos así que diviértanse con una sonrisa.

La mayoría estaba feliz de poder hacer el trabajo con sus amigos/compañeros de asiento, pero había 2 que estaban completamente enojados con esa decisión.

18- Ahgg genial me toca hacer el trabajo sola así queriendo evitar a krillin.

K- Oye lo lamento pero aunque tengamos nuestro acuerdo, esto es importante y pienso dejarlo de lado solo para hacer el maldito trabajo un poco irritado.

18- Umm pero aun así va a ser lo mismo, voy a seguir haciéndolo sola... eres un poco inútil en esta asignatura.

K- Ahgg apretando los dientes lo más posible deja eso ya y pongamos a pensar como haremos el dichoso trabajo.

18- Estas un poco molesto por que te llame inútil? Sabes que no sirves y estas apun...

K- YA CÁLLATE! ME TIENES HARTO CON DESPRECIARME ESTÚPIDA! rojo de la furia que emanaba.

Él ya había soportado bastante sus insultos y no quedaba más paciencia en su pequeño cuerpo... necesitaba descargarse urgente, por otro lado toda la clase quedo atónita por los gritos provenientes de él, por suerte para todos la campana estaba sonando y eso marco la salida, en el que krillin tomo sus cosas y se fue el primero.

18 quedo de los últimos sintiéndose un poco aturdida por la respuesta que obtuvo, sabia en cualquier momento dejaría de contenerse pero se sintió mal al verlo tan furioso, sintió una sensación rara... 'Aff bueno tal vez le pida una maldita disculpa' *pensó* después de todo tenía que hacer el trabajo con él.

Así se fueron pasando el resto de las clases y krillin parecía haber desaparecido.

 _ **En la salida de la escuela.**_

18 ya se estaba retirando de la escuela pero debí encontrar a Krillin por suerte logra ver al mejor amigo del enano, parecía que no le quedaba más remedio que preguntarle.

18- Hey tonto se dirigía dónde estaba Goku has visto al ena... digo a Krillin?

G- Oh hola 18, jum la verdad es que lo vi muy enojado decidí darle su espacio y no molestarlo, me pareció que se dirigía a la parte trasera de la escuela, ¿porque lo buscas? un poco intrigado.

18- 'Raro, ¿qué mierda va a hacer allí?' *pensó* Aff solo es por un maldito trabajo que tenemos y el tonto se olvidó de decirme donde lo vamos a hacer.

G- Ahh bueno, entonces nos veremos mañana saludando mientras se unía a ChiChi.

18 se dirigió a la parte de atrás en la escuela y lo vio parado viendo el cielo 'qué demonios está haciendo' *pensó* pero de un momento a otro se lanzó al aire y empezó irse a gran velocidad.

18- Wow eso no me lo esperaba, creo que deberé seguirlo... espero no arrepentirme luego Ahh mientras emprende vuelo tras el para seguirlo pero debo admitir que esto se está poniendo interesante.

Pasaron unos 20 minutos volando por lo largo de varios lugares hasta detenerse en una pequeña llanura con algunos árboles alrededor, 18 se posó en un ángulo para no ser vista; Krillin por su parte estaba parado en medio de la llanura...

K- Su respiración era profunda y llena de ira HAAAAAAA! grito liberando un aura blanca que lo rodeaba Maldita estúpida se cree mucho porque es bonita mientras empezaba a dar golpes al aire parece que lo que tiene de linda también le falta de cerebro.

Eso molesto bastante a 18 nadie la insultaba sin sufrir las consecuencia pero algo en ella la detenía... como si quisiera escuchar todo lo que tenía que decir el enano.

Krillin se lanzó directamente contra un árbol, el cual su mente jugaba que tenía la figura de aquella chica rubia que lo estaba volviendo loco.

K- Porque no te vas a la mierda! mientras aplicaba golpes a la corteza del árbol porque tienes que sacar conclusiones idiotas así sin ni siquiera haberme conocido, y.. yo no soy así sus ojos empezaron a picar por lagrimas que amenazaban a salir yo no quiero tratarte así...

Pero todo paso a peor cuando la figura cambio a otra con pelo azulado muy parecido al de Bulma pero su cara era de otra persona.

K- Todo es tu culpa maldita zorra que lo único que te importaba era mi maldito dinero, yo te amaba sus lágrimas corrían libres por su rostro yo lo hacía pero ahora te odio a más que nada en el PUTO MUNDO! esa frase vino acompañado de un fuerte golpe y también de él cayendo de rodilla en el suelo.

Krillin se sentía miserable, su mente estaba bloqueada de su alrededor solo sentía el cálido tacto de las lágrimas rozar su piel y el pasto se hundía por el peso su cuerpo, él estaba solo o eso creía...

Al terminar de escuchar 18 estaba más que sorprendida por toda la mierda que estaba pasando el enano, al verlo así solo quería irse del maldito lugar pero por alguna razón se impulsó a ir y hablarle. 'Simplemente haz como sino hubieras escuchado nada' *pensaba* mientras se acercaba más a su posición.

18- Hey enano con su rostro sin ningún tipo emoción.

Krillin reconocía esa voz, en ese momento quería desaparecer pero lo único que podía hacer era hablar con ella.

K- Volteando la cabeza para poder verla Qu.. que quieres?

18- Emm emm nunca se había sentido más incómoda venia solo para disculparme por cómo te trate hoy apretando un poco los dientes solo es para poder hacer el trabajo en paz.

K- Bueno está bien ya te puedes largar de aquí secándose las lágrimas restantes.

18- Me parece que estas en la mierda no? levantando una ceja.

K- Levanto la vista Mmm eso no te importa a ti, solo déjame con mis problemas por favor.

18 no sabe que fue pero sentía la necesidad de acercarse a él y en un movimiento estuvo parada justo al lado de Krillin.

18- Le tendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse Vamos levántate y deja de ser patético un segundo.

K- Te dije que me dejaras en paz! intentando no enojarse Por favor...

Ella no sabía si se arrepentiría de su próximo movimiento pero capaz serviría de algo.

18- Esta bien entonces no me dejas más remedio, me quedare aquí mientras se sentaba en el pasto justo a la par suya me contaras que mierda te pasa?

K- Mmm estaba confundido y dudoso primero dime porque ahora estas siendo amable conmigo cuando en estos 3 meses solo me has estando insultando e ignorando.

18- Soltó un gran suspiro De acuerdo, ¿quieres la verdad o la mentira?

K- Obviamente la verdad 18 basta de tonterías su irritación subió un poco.

18- Bien bien no te enojes con el ceño fruncido simplemente estoy haciendo esto por alguna razón que no puedo explicar sentí la necesidad de disculparme, quiero decir que de alguna manera me molesto verte así... no tengo idea del porque... un poco avergonzada.

Krillin simplemente se quedó un poco sorprendido y confundido con esa confesión, 'pero que mier... se está preocupado por mí?' *pensó*

K- Parece sonar legitimo todavía dudando un poco te sentiste así en otro momento?

18- Pues no sé, en nuestra primera clase sentí algo parecido cuando te vi luego de gritarte pero simplemente lo ignoré encogiéndose de hombros.

K- Ohh pensando en cómo contarle su problema bueno ahora creo que tengo que responder yo verdad?

18- Claro creo que así funciona la cosa, soy todo oído aunque ya sabía parte de su frustración.

K- Bueno, estoy así de miserable por una chica que era mi novia, pensé que todo estaba yendo bien pero lo que veían mis ojos era falso de un día para el otro la veo besándose con otro chico y me confeso que nunca sintió nada por mí y que tampoco fui el único chico durante nuestro año de relación, eso me dolió mucho... intentando contener su tristeza y rabia.

18- Vaya que mierda, ¿no la puedes olvidar y ya? Digo no es la única chica en el maldito mundo haciendo un vago intento de animarlo.

K- Si todos me lo dicen y creo que tienen razón, creo lo tomo con más importancia de lo que verdad es... pero aun así todavía tengo rabia acumulada en mi cuerpo mientras apretaba sus puños.

En un segundo 18 dejo se posición sentada aun lado de Krillin para estar parada en un sector más alejado.

18- Vamos párate, así te quitas esa frustración con unos golpes mientras se acomodaba para pelear.

K- QUEE!? No no mientras agitaba sus manos no puedo pelear contigo y antes que lo digas no es por que seas mujer, es que soy un poco diferente no quiero... no pudo terminando la frase.

18- Bueno hay indicios para saber que eres diferente veamos tomando una postura pensante puedes volar, derribaste árboles a puño limpio y eres un tonto si eso te hace especial.

Krillin se quedó anonadado por lo que le dijo vio a su alrededor y veía como había árboles caídos por la llanura 'creo que me deje llevar' *se reprochó pero luego pensó* 'pero entonces ella también podría ser como yo? Sino como había llegado tan rápido aquí si no era volando', Fue sacado en un momento de sus pensamientos por 18.

18- Y bien? Piensas pelear o eres una gallina miedosa jaja unas pequeñas risas que se escapaban de sus labios.

K- Claro no soy un gallina un poco sonrojado tengo una idea, vamos a hacerlo más interesante con una apuesta, 1000 Zenis a que te derribo primero con una sonrisa a menos que seas una chica delicada y cobarde.

18- Ja a mí no me intimidas con una apuesta, por supuesto que acepto 'esto se va poner interesante' *ella pensó* así que el primero en ser derribado pierde.

K- Así es pero no se vale volar, estoy seguro que así llegaste aquí.

18- Oh eres más listo de lo que pensé enano, bien prepárate para que te patee el trasero mientras tomaba nuevamente su postura de combate.

K- Ja no me subestimes rubiecita intentando molestarla.

Ambos estaban en sus posturas apenas había una pequeña brisa que movía tanto las hojas de los arboles como los mechones dorados de la rubia parada en frente de Krillin. En un segundo los 2 se lanzaron al ataque 18 tuvo que ponerse a la defensiva ya Krillin llego primero con la presión repartiendo puñetazos rápidamente los cuales eran evadidos por la rubia, ella estaba analizando el momento exacto para ir al ataque el cual fue concedido al esquivar una patada que amenazaba con impactar en su costado, ella se propuso a dar todo en su ataque ya que estaba decidida a llevarse los zenis y así lanzo 2 puñetazos fuertes contra el hombre pequeño pero fueron atrapados por él.

18- No está nada mal para un enano hasta me estás haciendo sudar con una sonrisa desafiante.

K- Je muchas gracias, tampoco lo haces tan mal rubiecita una misma sonrisa se posó en su rostro pensé que esto duraría unos minutos.

18- Ya quisieras que cediera tan rápido mientras reanudaba su ataque.

Ella logro aplicarle el golpe en el abdomen por el cual Krillin fue llevado alrededor de los árboles, el aprovecho a usarlos para ser perdido de vista y planear un ataque sorpresa. 18 parecía desconcertada mirando para todos los rincones de ese pequeño bosque no lograba visualizarlo 'Aff maldito cobarde, solo sabe correr' *reflexiono en su mente* 'ahora va a ...' sus pensamientos fueron cortados por el pequeño chico que le salió de uno de los arboles cercanos y le aplico un gran golpe en su espalda.

K- Con una sonrisa parece que pude cazarte con facilidad, parecías un poco perdida.

18- Con irritación claro Maldito! solo sabes correr, pelea bien!

K- Como digas a eso se le llama estrategia pero cediendo ante la rubia está bien lo haremos como quieras así se reanudo su pelea.

Luego de unas 2 horas de combate la tarde estaba cayendo y la noche no tardaría en llegar, Krillin estaba destrozado no podía más su energía era la mínima como para quedase de pie y defenderse 'que demonios pasa, porque ella apenas está sudando' *pensó krillin* ya que 18 seguía pegando y esquivando con la misma intensidad que al principio 'creo que es hora de terminar esto' *pensó 18*. Ella simplemente vio un momento de debilidad en su defensa y le aplico un pequeño golpe en su torso, Krillin sin fuerzas se desplomo en la llanura jadeando por algo de aire y energía.

18- Ahh estirándose un poco creo esto se terminó, gane enano con una sonrisa triunfante.

K- Ah *jadeo* eres una *jadeo* tramposa *jadeo* como puedes resistir tanto? ya se estaba recuperando un poco.

18- Pues ya me estaba cansando mintiendo un poco tengo una gran resistencia.

K- Creo que yo solo me metí en este lió jaja con una pequeña sonrisa.

18- Si fuiste un poco confiado, pero ahora creo que es hora de irme así que es mejor que tengas listo los zenis para mi mañana empezando a alejarse.

K- ESPERA 18! un poco desesperado.

18- Se detuvo y se volvió para verlo Que sucede? si te vas a retractar de la apuesta ni lo pienses.

K- Emm no, no era eso un poco nervioso Te quería preguntar si te gustaría... 'vamos no seas gallina solo pregunta' *se recriminaba en sus pensamientos* ...hacer más entrenamientos como este, digo te vi un poco perdida cuando me metí en el bosque y... y decidió no continuar hasta tener una respuesta de ella.

18- Bu..bueno podría ser agradable, me refiero a entrenar un poco roja su cara y en que exactamente me vas a ayudar?

K- 'Dijo que SI por dios' *pensó* emm te debería ayudar a sentir el Ki con eso puedes detectar a cualquier persona aunque este lejos a kilómetros de ti.

18- Vaya eso es interesante sin saber de qué hablaba está bien nos veremos el sábado aquí a la misma hora que hoy, adiós Krillin mientras ascendía al cielo y le daba un saludo.

K- Nos vemos 18 'espera me llamo por mi nombre' *pensó* mientras agitaba su mano con una sonrisa.

Al partir, 18 se puso a pensar que había sido realmente divertido el entrenamiento y a la vez se seguía sintiendo rara, su mente parecía estar jugando con ella pero luego de haberse disculpado con Krillin se sintió realmente satisfecha y feliz 'que demonios es esto que siento' *se reclamaba 18*.

Por otro lado Krillin estaba renovado, todo en él era diferente luego de la charla y el combate sin importarle haber perdido su humor era el de siempre, tal vez le hacía falta esto y luego recordó que se volvería a entrenar con esa chica rubia, eso lo animo más todavía... lo hizo sonreír nuevamente.

 _ **Zona desconocida.**_

En ese exacto momento en otra ciudad, en medio de una zona montañosa había una especie de base oculta en la cual parecía que alguien la ocupaba.

?- Maldita sea mientras golpeaba la mesa con frustración como pudieron haberse escapado así... como siquiera se enteraron de mi presencia.

En ese momento la figura se movía por la sala llena de artilugios de todos los tipos mientras se tomaba el tiempo de pensar por dónde empezar su búsqueda otra vez ya que había revisado 2 de las ciudades por las que más se movían.

?- Hay algo que no estoy teniendo en cuenta, mm Ciudad Capital es un lugar raro para ser buscado... tal vez los malditos estén ahí.

Teniendo planeado hacer una visita a Ciudad Capital ya que le quedaban pocas opciones se propuso hacer una nueva base en las zonas más despoblada de la capital, una especie de bosque, 'estos idiotas solo están retrasando lo inevitable' *pensaba* mientras en su rostro se formó una sonrisa 'los atrapare y someterán a toda esta raza inmunda'.

* * *

Nos volvemos a encontrar con otro capítulo.

¿Podría decir que esto es el comienzo de esta linda pareja? ¿Que pasara con esa figura misteriosa? Y mucho más importante, lograran hacer el maldito trabajo de matemática?!

Pues esto está yendo realmente bien y me estoy divirtiendo escribiendo cada capítulo así que disfruten.

Sera hasta el próximo capítulo!  
~ACMegabits~


	6. Y un día todo fue distinto

_**Capítulo 4 - Y un día todo fue distinto.**_

 _ **Con 18.**_

Luego de haber regresado de esa casual sesión de entrenamiento 18 se adentró en la casa que compartía con su hermano, el por supuesto no estaba y tardaría en llegar. Ella simplemente se dejó caer re calculando nuevamente lo que sucedió durante el día, al recordar a Krillin una sonrisa se impregno en su rostro y luego desapareció 'dios que mierda me está haciendo este idiota' *pensó irritada* nunca en lo que llevaba de su vida se había sentido así era tan raro como emocionante de saber a qué se debía ya que eso le hacía olvidar los motivos por los cuales había tenido que empezar una nueva vida.

Luego de unas horas escucho la puerta de entrada abrirse y cerrase rápidamente así que procedió ir a ver, seguramente era su hermano.

18- Mira quien llego, ¿sabes la hora que es? actuando como madre sobre protectora.

17- Ahgg 18 deja de molestar, tuve un día muy a atareado en el maldito trabajo mientras se dirigía a la cocina no tienes otras cosas que hacer? Como tu tarea u otras cosas antes de andar tocándome las pelotas? irritado por la forma de hablar de su hermana.

18- Oye tranquilo solo pregunte le parecía raro ya que casi nunca se enfada tanto tienes la cena en la nevera me voy a dormir mientras se alejaba.

17- Espera 18, lo siento no quise actuar así, solo no tuve buen día en el trabajo se sentía agotado mentalmente.

18-Esta bien, acepto las disculpas y ahora si me perdonas me voy a la cama, adiós dejando a su hermano solo.

17 se quedó un poco sorprendido de la actitud de su hermana, ella si le hablabas con un tono irritado o con algún insulto ella no lo dejaba pasar y te lo devolvía de peor forma 'esto es raro no me insulto y además acepto las disculpas' *pensó 17* 'pero que carajos está pasando'.

Así puedo pasar su fin de semana sin muchos problemas pero lo único que le molestaba era seguir pensando en ese entrenamiento con Krillin... Realmente era tan feliz con un simple combate o era por él?

 ** _Con Krillin._**

Él se encontró tratando conciliar su sueño estas 2 últimas noches...

En la madrugada del domingo lo único que hacía era rodar una y otra vez en la cama, no se deshacía de los recuerdos de 18 en su entrenamiento del día de ayer... su bella sonrisa, aquellas pequeñas risas ahogadas que rozaban sus labios y esos ojos que lo miraban fijamente cuando analizaba sus movimientos, no cabía dudas de que tenía algún sentimiento para con esa chica rubia pero sabía que no le seria fácil convencerla para que saliera con él, ya haberle ofrecido un entrenamiento amistoso lo hizo sudar y temblar de nervios pero hacerle una invitación para ir a un lugar público como algo más que amigos estaba fue de las posibilidades, lo mataría antes de siquiera poder decirle una oración coherente 'que patético' *pensó* 'pero tal vez si puedo pensar alguna otra forma de invitarla tal vez acepte' estaba dudoso de cómo actuar.

Luego de estar dando miles de vueltas a sus pensamientos miro el reloj.

K- Ahh las 3:25 a.m. será mejor dormir sino mañana iré como un zombie a la escuela se dio media vuelta para poder dormir un poco en el proceso.

 _ **Al otro día en la escuela.**_

Krillin paso por los pasillos del establecimiento buscando a sus amigos, su cara parecía la de un zombie para su mala suerte no pudo dormir bien y su cuerpo luego del entrenamiento extremo del otro día no se encontraba mejor. A lo lejos logro visualizar a la mayoría del grupo y parecía que 18 no estaba con ellos todavía, se dirigió rápidamente allí.

K- Hola chicos con una pequeña y débil sonrisa todo bien?

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos de lo mal que se veía, nadie quería mencionar una palabra pero uno se lanzó a hablar.

Veg- Oye enano te ves como la mierda, ¿te encuentras bien? con una sonrisa malvada.

K- Jeje si estoy bien solo cansado no... *bostezo* ...dormí bien.

CC- Pues deberías haberte quedado en tu casa si vas a estar así, no vas a ni siquiera entender lo explicado en las clases.

K- Tal vez tengas razón pero tenía que venir por algo en especial otra vez esa sonrisa estúpida.

En ese momento una persona entro por los pasillos dirigiéndose al grupo.

18- Hola ineptos dando un saludo general al grupo Hey enano saludando con una pequeña sonrisa a krillin.

Veg- ¡¿COMO ME LLAMASTE?! su rabia subía.

Bul- Hay cálmate vegeta solo está bromeando, mm pero espera un segundo, porque hablas con Krillin? pensé que se odiaban a muerte... hay algo que no nos cuentan? sospechando algo.

K- Emm em bueno veras este... para su suerte 18 tomo el problema.

18- Que mierda quieres saber? Solo le hablo por que el idiota me propuso una apuesta y perdió así que alguien me debe dinero dirigiendo su mirada a Krillin.

Bul- Bueno eso lo explica.. 'seguro que eso no es todo' *pensó*.

K- Ah si el dinero, lo tengo en mi casillero acompáñame 18 un poco nervioso.

18- Claro vamos de una vez mientras caminaba cerca de Krillin.

G- Creen que hayan arreglado sus diferencias? un poco preocupado por su amigo.

CC- Eso parece, pero ella sigue siendo un poco fría con la gente mientras encogía de hombros.

Bul- Yo creo que hay algo más que un "simple arreglo" y ellos no nos cuentan nada.

 _ **En los pasillos con K y 18.**_

K- Uff gracias por salvarme de esa 18, me puse un poco nervioso por si insinuaban algo que no es.

18- Lo que digas no llegando a entender la frase tienes realmente el dinero o solo me lo dijiste para salir de la situación incómoda?

K- Te molestarías si no tuviera el dinero? con una cara triste.

18- Aff podría aguantar sin dinero hasta el sábado supongo intentado dar a entender que no le importaba.

K- Tengo el dinero igualmente, es que solo preguntaba mientras su voz salía como un susurro.

18- ¡¿ENSERIO LO TIENES?! con una mirada iluminada.

Por un momento Krillin juro ver sus ojos azul hielo derretirse como si se formara un océano en ellos al nombrar el dinero, se sintió decepcionado pero 18 se percató de eso y trato de explicarle el motivo de su excitación.

18- Emm bueno se sonrojo un poco lo siento por sobresaltarme así, es que no tengo mucho dinero para poder gastar en mis cosas y la idea de ir de compras me hace sentir feliz creo.

K- Un poco sorprendido oh bueno eso está bien, no te preocupes no te tienes que disculpar sonrió a 18.

Luego de que 18 recibiera el dinero de la apuesta hoy no tendrían clases juntos ya que hoy su profesor de matemáticas no iba a dar clases por eso dejo el trabajo para 2 semanas y así terminarían sus días por separado.

 _ **El sábado en la llanura.**_

Krillin ya había llegado al lugar que tenían planeado para el entrenamiento pero 18 no aparecía, habían pasado unos 10 minutos del horario acordado, él se estaba poniendo nervioso 'se habrá retractado?' *pensó un poco triste* pero en ese momento algo lo sobresalto cuando sintió un gran estruendo detrás de él.

K- AHH! dio un pequeño salto 18! casi me matas del susto...

18- Jajaja es que estabas tan concentrado que no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad su risa era bastante clara.

K- Si si ríe mientras puedas ya verás en el entrenamiento un poco serio.

18- Enano solo fue una broma levantando un poco la ceja o acaso no te gustan?

K- Me gustan las bromas sanas y en las cuales no soy el objetivo de ellas.

18- Ja solo tómalo con humor y después me llaman a mí la antipática, bueno ahora empezamos con el entrenamiento?

K- Claro, empecemos por lo básico, ¿sabes que es el Ki?

18- Mmm mm no un poco avergonzada de no saber.

K- No te preocupes, el Ki sería un tipo de energía la cual tienen todos y cada uno de los seres del planeta aunque sea mínimo, esa misma se puede manifestar así haciendo un poco de esfuerzo creo una esfera de Ki ves?

18- Ajam eso lo puedo hacer copiando su esfera algo más?

K- Bueno, el Ki emite una especie de calor entonces debes concentrarte en sentir aquella fuente, como si fuera una gran sensación cálida en las personas 'aunque no puedo sentir ninguna venir de ti' *pensó un poco curioso*.

18- Bien voy a probar tomo una posición de concentración Aff no siento nada.

K- Solo date tiempo no todo sale a la primera a mí me costó unas semanas poder lograrlo.

18- Pues yo no estoy acostumbrada a fracasar, así que pienso aprenderla hoy su cara de decisión asustaba.

K- Es..está bien 18, emm ven sígueme mientras le hacía señas.

Ambos se dirigieron a la parte donde se ubicaban más árboles.

K- Bueno como en nuestra pelea me voy a esconder en los árboles y tú debes encontrarme.

18- Si si lo tengo solo ve un poco molesta.

Luego de unos minutos, todo el bosque estaba en completo silencio 18 empezó a concentrarse en sentir a krillin, no había nada pero en un momento...

? - Mira a quien me encontré, ¿qué haces sola en el bosque? estaba a lo lejos observándola.

18- Que como es que estas aquí maldito! Es imposible, no puedes estar aquí retrocediendo un poco.

?- Oh querida... deja de gritar de una vez, ahora vengo por lo que es mío mientras se acercaba a ella.

18- Aléjate si no quieres sufrir idiota! tomando posición de pelea.

?- jaja muy valiente no? siguió caminando Que harás?

18- Maldito yo no te tengo miedo! mientras se adelantó para golpearlo pero sin éxito alguno ya que sus golpes lo atravesaban pero que mierda... aterrada.

?- Que paso? su voz con un toque divertido Ves? siempre serás débil e inútil!

18- N..no y.. yo las lágrimas se escapaban ALÉJATE!... Krillin donde mierda estas? decía en un pequeño susurro.

?- Que patético, él te abandono como todos a los que conociste jaja soltando una risa aterradora.

En un segundo 18 sintió una leve sensación y sin pensarlo se echó a correr hacia allí hasta que fue frenada por algo, eso era el mismísimo enano al cual se aferró sin darse cuenta.

K- 18?! estas bien? con mucha preocupación que paso?

18- Levanto su cara para verlo yo estoy so..sola, estaba sola y..y no podía encontrarte en sollozos.

K- Estoy aquí 18 no me fui, nunca te abandonaría su mano le seco algunas lágrimas pero mira me terminaste encontrando.

18- Lo hice?! sorprendida ya calmada Pero cómo?! y el maldito ese donde esta?!

K- Se ve que por acto defensivo seguiste mi Ki inconscientemente pero emm estamos solos aquí, me asegure de que no haya nadie cerca en kilómetros.

18- AAH! perdón yo no quería se puso sonrojada al ver que lo estaba abrazando solo es que... fue cortada por Krillin.

K- No te preocupes no es nada malo, tal vez hasta lo necesitabas jeje también un poco rojo.

Emm te gustaría hablar de lo que paso? 'esto parece ser algo complicado' *pensó*.

18- No quiero pero gracias, creo que me voy a casa krillin levantándose del suelo.

K- Oh está bien... 'pregúntale ¿que podría salir mal?' *pensó* emm quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

18- Volvió a ponerse roja No por favor ahórrame limpiar la sangre del salón, si mi hermano ve a cualquier persona desconocida en casa asegúrate que no la volverás a ver.

K- Oh espera tienes un hermano? un poco nervioso y sorprendido.

18- Si pero ahora quiero irme, ya la semana que viene tenemos que hacer el trabajo de matemática así que podemos hablar de lo que quieras, nos veremos el lunes.

Ella se acercó a Krillin y le dio un beso en la mejilla, se fue saludando la con su mano y mencionando un "gracias", Krillin quedo como un tonto solo viéndola irse con una sonrisa.

Krillin se sentó en medio de la llanura pensando que podía haber pasado para que se pusiera así, realmente no tenía ni la más mínima idea pero parecía que una persona estaba involucrada en eso y con esa conclusión decidió dirigirse a su departamento ya que era bastante tarde.

 _ **Con 18.**_

Se sentía tan mal que apenas se mantenía en pie cuando llego a su habitación y cayo de rodillas al suelo. Había sido horrible la sensación de estar sola con ese maldito ser de persona sus ojos estaban húmedos pero eso trajo también el sentimiento de alivio y protección que le dio Krillin al estar aferrado a él, también al escuchar esa simple frase "... Estoy aquí 18 no me fui, nunca te abandonaría..." solo con eso la libero del miedo que sentía, por eso le agradeció y le dio un beso al recordar eso se puso roja 'será que estoy enamorando del enano' *pensó* 'podría ser' con una sonrisa.

 _ **Lunes en la escuela.**_

Todo parecía tranquilo, solo la gente vagando por los pasillos buscando sus clases. En un costado se encontraban 2 personas eran 18 y Bulma que casualmente se encontraron.

Bul- Hey 18 como pasaste el fin de semana? intentando descubrir si pasaba algo entre krillin y ella.

18- Fue meh, normal como siempre. Estoy seguro que tú lo pasaste con el gruñón verdad?

Bul- Jaja pues le atinaste pero sabes que ese gruñón es mi novio verdad?

18- ¡¿Qué?! Enserio es tu.. digo no parece.

Bul- Aff claro que sí, solo que yo lo controlo por siempre quiere andar besándome.

18- Eso no me lo puedo imag...

No llego a completar su frase porque un fuerte grito o más bien chillido vino cerca de ellas, se veía a una chica muy parecida a Bulma y a ese chico llamado Yamcha.

Mar- AHHH! un grito de felicidad enserio me vas a llevar de compras?

Yam- Por su puesto es lo menos que puedo hacer si vienes a visitarme esta semana.

Mar- Lo ves por eso te amo tanto mientras lo besaba.

 _ **De vuelta con Bulma y 18.**_

18- Pero quién demonios es esa idiota y está saliendo con ese intento de hombre?

Bul- Ahgg no se quien sea pero a simple vista se nota que es una zorra.

18- Jum es raro pero estoy de acuerdo contigo.

En ese momento alguien cruzo por los pasillos a una gran velocidad y era Krillin no estaba prestando atención a su alrededor así que paso cerca de la peliazul y el chico con la cicatriz, la cual le llamo la atención... con una voz que conocía bien.

Mar- Oh miren quien está aquí, el enanito con una sonrisa espérame aquí Yam ahora vuelvo dirigiéndose donde estaba krillin.

K- MARON?! Que haces aquí?! tratando de no gritar demasiado.

Mar- Nada solo vengo a visitar a mi NOVIO obviamente haciendo énfasis en la palabra y tu como andas?

K- Aff bien mejor sin tu presencia cerca algo enojado por su frase.

Mar- Me parece bien, aun sin pareja enano? Han pasado unos meses eres libre lo sabes no? sabiendo que lo estaba lastimando.

K- Apretando lo diente eso no te importa...

Cerca de ahí 18 y Bulma estaban visualizando la escena.

18- 'Estoy segura que esa zorra es la que lastimo a Krillin' *pensó enojada* 'maldita lo va a pagar' mrhggg se escuchaba el rechinido de sus dientes.

Bul- Oye 18 estas bien? Pareces enojada con una sonrisa 'lo sabía a ella le gusta el enano' *pensó*.

18- Ahgg solo me molesta las malditas zorras como esa, ahora vuelvo mientras se acercaba a donde se encontraba la peliazul y krillin.

Mar- Oye y tú quién eres? No ves que estamos teniendo una conversación privada.

Krillin volteo su cabeza y vio a 18, no entendía nada en ese momento hasta que...

18- Yo soy la que se lo tiene que preguntar, que haces una zorra hablando con MI NOVIO 'espero que esto funcione sino me mato' *pensó*

En un segundo todo quedo en silencio con la cara sorprendida de Maron y Krillin por igual.

Mar- QUE?! COMO ES QUE ESTAS SALIENDO CON ESE ENANO!? irritada al máximo.

18- Algún problema con eso? saboreando el momento Él me contó que su anterior novia era una zorra ósea que necesitaba a alguien que sea menos puta y más linda con una sonrisa al ver la cara de Maron.

K- E..eh si, 18 tiene razón así que es mejor que te vayas fue golpeado disimuladamente por 18 avisándole que eso fue innecesario.

Mar- AHGGG frustrada ESTA BIEN VÁYANSE A LA MIERDA LOS 2! ME PASO POR MI CULO LO QUE DIGAN! con eso se fue con su novio.

18- Uff liberando un gran suspiro espero que me recompenses por esto Krillin, esas zorras me hacen doler la cabeza.

K- Ehh Eh si si, te lo agradezco mucho se acercó a ella haciéndole una señal para que se bajara a su altura Gracias... le susurro en el oído mientras le planto un beso en mejilla.

18- Tan roja que ardía mmm correcto no tenías que hacer eso... así que nos vemos luego así se movió rápidamente donde estaba Bulma.

K- Ahh cuando vas a ser valiente para invitarla a salir molesto con el mismo debo pensarlo bien antes de hacer cualquier tontería.

 _ **18 ya junto a Bulma.**_

Bul- Jaja eso fue genial le diste lo suyo a esa zorra por molestar a tu "novio".

18- Si como digas es mejor que cierres esa boca todavía seguía roja y eso lo hice para que se arrepienta la muy zorra.

Bul- Claro 18 como si no fuera porque te gustara el enano.

18- QUE ?! ¡Qué te hace decir eso! ahora su rojo era de irritación.

Bul- Vamos viste a la tonta esa molestarlo y fuiste a defenderlo, te aseguro de que si era otra persona no hubieras ido sabiendo que tenía razón.

18- Piensa lo que quieras... 'como puede saber eso la maldita esta' *pensó* será mejor que vayamos a clase sino estaremos en detención.

Bul- Si tienes razón dirigiéndose cada una a sus clases correspondientes.

 _ **A las afueras de Cuidad Capital.**_

En el mismo lapso de tiempo cerca de las montañas aparecía la figura misteriosa.

?- Ahh esto es ciudad capital es bastante extensa malditos humanos..

Luego de apreciar el territorio que debía explorar se dirigió a donde pronto sus instalaciones estarían completas, este lugar era más amplio que el anterior y tenía también su nuevo proyecto dentro, a lo lejos se apreciaban lo números 13, 14 y 15.

?- Esta vez todo terminara aquí viendo una imagen de 17 y 18.

* * *

Nuevo capítulo!

Todo va tranquilo en la vida de nuestro protagonistas pero pronto tendrán problemas serios.

Comenten si gustan y hoy si hay título del siguiente capítulo, aquí esta:

"Apuesta por el amor"

Con eso me despido hasta el próximo capítulo.

~ACMegabits~


	7. Apuesta por el amor

_**Capítulo 5 – Apuesta por el amor.**_

El transcurso de la semana paso rápidamente ósea aburrida al máximo. Hoy era un viernes normal como siempre pero en el cual Krillin nunca aparecía en la escuela, eso se debía a su trabajo que no le había querido comentar a casi nadie; por lo menos nunca se lo había mencionado a 18, sus viejos amigos sabían que debía tener un trabajo por motivos propios. Él ese mismo día no estaba muy concentrado en los deberes que le asignaron a cumplir ya que tenía la cabeza perdida en otro lugar o mejor dicho estaba pensando en 18 y como invitarla a salir.

 _ **En ese momento en el trabajo.**_

Ya la clase había empezado, Roshi siempre fue su maestro en casi la totalidad de su edad y casi era como si fuera de su misma sangre, así se dio ser su ayudante en la escuela de artes marciales.

\- Muy bien alumnos deben de prepararse para este día, porque será bastante pesado jeje su risa tenía un toque de diversión.

Los alumnos lo miraban sin saber el motivo de su risa pero vieron a su ayudante venir con unos caparazones de tortuga las cuales tenían unas correas.

Alum- Emm profesor para qué es eso? mientras los demás miraban confundidos.

\- Pues ya lo veras en un segundo, Krillin ve y entrégales 1 a cada uno en ese momento se puso a pensar cómo explicar el uso adecuado del equipo que se les entregaba.

Mientras estaba haciendo las entregas, Krillin no estaba centrado en ver que era lo que estaba entregando pero un grito de sorpresa y dolor lo sobresalto junto con toda la clase.

Alum- Ahgg mi brazo me duele agarrándose el antebrazo esos malditos caparazones son demasiado pesados, ¿está loco maestro? mirando con enojo a Roshi.

\- Oh, krillin! Te equivocaste de equipo chico un poco decepcionado pero a la vez desconcertado porque él no era de equivocarse ve a buscar los correctos, por favor.

K- Ohh lo siento mucho inclinándose ante los alumnos y su maestro no volverá a pasar.

\- 'Hay algo raro en el chico' *pensó* 'luego tendré que hablar con el'

Luego de ese pequeño accidente toda la clase se llevó normalmente solo hubo una cosa extraña... Krillin parecía haber desaparecido luego de su pequeña distracción, Roshi sabía que no había ido ya que sus cosas todavía se encontraban en el mismo banco que las había dejado.

\- Bueno alumnos míos nos veremos la próxima semana con una sonrisa sigan su entrenamiento durante el fin de semana.

Sus alumnos se inclinaron despidiéndose de su maestro.

\- Ahora donde estará este chico... pensando un poco mm tal vez este en el vestuario mientras se dirigía al lugar mencionado.

Krillin en ese momento se encontraba en el vestuario del mismo lugar y estaba literalmente hablando solo.

K- Haciendo algunas sonrisa y movimientos emm si 18 quería saber si querías salir a tomar algo digo... Aff eso es una completa mierda.

.Sabes 18 me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, que dice si salimos a algún lugar... Ahgg sueno como un idiota... intentando pensar otra vez.

.Mmm 18 eres hermosa, me gustaría invitarte a salir... Y pum así recibiría un puñetazo directo en la cara por parte de ella. AHHH! exclamando con frustración genial... estoy completamente jodido con cara triste.

\- Parece que necesitas ayuda no? habiendo escuchado un poco mientras ingresaba al lugar.

K- QUE?! MAESTRO?! ¿Cuánto escucho de lo que decía? un poco avergonzado.

\- Lo suficiente para saber que tienes problemas para invitar a salir a una chica y oye esas frases no están mal para hacer una invitación encogiéndose de hombros.

K- Lo sé pero ella no es como las demás chicas y estoy seguro que si digo alguna de estas me ganare un golpe en el rostro o una patada en las pelotas.

\- Bueno así se aprende no? divirtiéndose un poco.

K- Maestro por favor esto es serio me gusta mucho la chica...

\- Bueno bueno no te desesperes, que sabes de la chica intereses y demás.

K- Umm recordando es buena peleadora entrenamos los fines de semana, hace 2 semanas esta va a ser la tercera y me dijo que se le gustaban las compras eso es útil creo.

\- Jum le gusta las peleas? Pues podrías... Hacerle una apuesta digo no creo que al ser una peleadora la rechace.

K- Oh no, ya perdí una apuesta y le tuve que dar 1000 zenis ahora tengo que andar regalando lo poco que me queda de dignidad?

\- Que? ¿Te gano la chica? un poco sorprendido.

K- Si ella es fantástica, debería verla como pelea pero también tiene una gran resistencia prácticamente me gano por desgaste fue unas 2 horas seguidas de presión, ataque y defensa.

\- Wow nada mal pues piensa aun es mas fácil, si ella ya te gano una vez si le vuelves a pedir otra apuesta no la va a rechazar.

K- Suena lógico, pero no estoy del todo seguro mostrándose dudoso ósea como le ganaría?

\- Mmm pensando Eso es sencillo deberás idear alguna estrategia para poder vencerla rápidamente antes que tu resistencia ceda ante la presión de ella.

K- Mm veo el punto, deberé pensarlo bien y gracias maestro.

\- No es nada, sabes que eres muy importante para mi chico.

K- Si maestro se acercó para abrazarlo y se lo agradezco, es como si... no queriendo terminar la frase.

\- Como sí que chico? Dilo no tengas miedo dándole ánimos.

K- Un poco nervioso co..como si fuera un padre para mí.

\- Lo se krillin, tu eres como un hijo para mí pero ahora debes relajarte y analizar bien cómo vas a proponerle la apuesta por que capaz si lo haces mal también te ganes una patada en las pelotas.

K- Trago audiblemente Ehh creo que esta en lo cierto jeje, nos vemos el próximo viernes.

\- Y krillin solo avísame como te va.

K- Claro maestro, adiós.

Luego de la charla con su maestro Krillin se dirigió rápidamente a su departamento, ya era tarde por la noche y tenía que hablar con 18, si obtuvo el número de ella ya que necesitaban arreglar el tema del maldito trabajo, así que tomo todo el valor que tenía pero aun así decidió habla solo por mensajes de texto...

 _Chat del teléfono iniciado._

 _K: Hola 18, puedes hablar un segundo? -viernes 10 de junio 20:24 p.m.-_

 _18: Hey enano, claro dime lo tengas que decirme._  
 _-viernes 10 de junio 20:25 p.m.-_

 _K: Te paso la dirección de mi departamento para poder hacer el trabajo, es el edificio en la calle Kings Row es el 6A, maso menos para las 16:00hs estaría bien._  
 _-viernes 10 de junio 20:29 p.m.-_

 _18: Okey, nos vemos._  
 _-viernes 10 de junio 20:29 p.m.-_

 _K: Te quería preguntar algo más, te gustaría venir al lugar donde entrenamos un rato antes?_  
 _-viernes 10 de junio 20:31 p.m.-_

 _18: Para que exactamente?_  
 _-viernes 10 de junio 20:32 p.m.-_

 _K: Necesito que veas algo y eso solo te lo puedo mostrar ahí._  
 _-viernes 10 de junio 20:34 p.m.-_

 _18: Esta bien pero espero que valga la pena sino harás la mayor parte del trabajo solo._  
 _-viernes 10 de junio 20:36 p.m.-_

 _K: No te preocupes, nos vemos mañana descansa._  
 _-viernes 10 de junio 20:39 p.m.-_

 _18: Nos vemos._  
 _-viernes 10 de junio 20:39 p.m.-_

 _Chat del teléfono finalizado._

Krillin se sentía un poco mal de tener que mentirle un poco a 18 pero se lo explicaría todo mañana así que ahora lo mejor que podía hacer era prepararse y descansar, mañana sería un día extremadamente agotador.

 _ **El gran sábado.**_

Ya era hora de la reunión en aquella llanura de entrenamiento, Krillin estaba volando ya faltando unos minutos para llegar a su destino, llevaba con él una mochila para hacer el trabajo y guardar sus pertenencias. Así llego observando el lugar, aterrizo en la explanada sin ver señal alguna de 18 hasta que...

18- Por fin llegas enano, te estuve esperando 5 minutos caminado hacia su posición.

K- Oh 18 ya estás aquí un poco sorprendido emm llegas un poco temprano.

18- Solo son unos 5 minutos temprano, eso da igual... Que mierda me vas a mostrar? estando un poco molesta.

K- Emm emm sus nervios se veían a kilómetros bueno digamos que ...

18- ME LLEGAS A DECIR QUE ME HICISTE VENIR AQUÍ PARA NADA Y TE MATO AHORA MISMO! aunque le gustara no impedía que el enano a veces fuera un idiota.

K- Espera espera viendo que a 18 se le estaba acabando la paciencia si hay una razón, ¿por favor déjame hablar sí?

18- Esta bien, tienes 5 minutos antes de que te mate dando su mirada fría.

K- Bueno, em estaba un poco aburrido y pensé hacer una pelea contigo digo la última vez me ganaste y..y...

18- No le veo el sentido a eso, te quedan 3 minutos ya apretando sus puños.

K- Es que tal vez podríamos hacer otra apuesta digo si quieres él sabía que eso la iba a convencer.

18- Te gusta perder dinero enano aflojando sus puños y dando una sonrisa está bien, acepto la apuesta.

K- Peeeeero nunca dije que la apuesta fuera dinero 18, esta vez sí ganas voy a hacer una cosa que quieras y lo mismo si tu pierdes.

18- Sorprendida ESPERA UN SEGUNDO! Hay límites correcto? Si los hay acepto sino olvídalo... poniéndose sonrojada.

K- Se puso de la misma manera al comprender su punto Oh Sisi hay límites, así que dices? ¿Empezamos ahora mismo? dejando su mochila aun lado.

18- Pues parece que aparte de quedarte sin dinero quieres ser humillado, pero... ¿qué vas a pedirme hacer si pierdo? levantando una ceja.

K- No te voy a decir... frunciendo el ceño.

18- Pues bien no participo mejor suerte la próxima mientras se ponía su mochila.

K- Esta bien, pero júrame que no me mataras ni le dirás a nadie.

18- Es mejor que elijas bien tus palabras enano y no se le voy a decir a nadie.

K- Soltando un gran suspiro Te voy a invitar a salir a cualquier lugar que quieras.

18- '¡¿Qué demonios?! quiere una cita conmigo?!' *pensó* 'Oh bueno veamos si se la puede ganar' Esta bien eso quería saber, ahora no pienses que te lo dejare fácil.

K- Jeje no esperaba menos de ti 18 feliz porque a ella no pareció desagradarle la idea ahora tu que vas a pedir si ganas? con curiosidad.

18- Jaja y crees que te lo diré? con una sonrisa deberás perder si quieres averiguarlo.

K- Pe..pero... sintiéndose tonto, lo habían engañado Aff está bien, Vamos empezar de una maldita vez.

Otra vez como en su primer entrenamiento, la primera lucha de ambos en la cual se estaban enfrentando pero esta vez Krillin estaba más que decidido a ganar así que se lanzó en un segundo hacia su posición dando rápidamente fuertes golpes consecutivos como estuvo planeando, él pensó en no reservarse nada ya que tenía que ser un combate corto.

18 en este momento estaba sin poder responder ya que no le dejaba ningún espacio para contestar hasta que sintió un fuerte golpe conectarse en su mandíbula el cual la hizo retroceder un poco, 'Aff lo va a pagar' *pensó* se lanzó por el pero este la esquivo dirigiéndose rápidamente a esconderse entre los árboles, para suerte de 18 sabía que tenía planeado hacer, y eso no iba a funcionar 2 veces así que empezó a lanzar esferas de Ki a donde sentía la energía de Krillin.

Debido a cantidad de explosiones Krillin se vio obligado a salir pero sin importarle aquello se disparó rápido hacia ella y ambos conectaron un golpe en sus abdómenes, jadeando por la leve punzada de dolor y tratando de recuperar un poco por aire.

K- Esto está mejor que nuestro primer combate confiado a que iba a ganar.

18- Estoy de acuerdo pero lastima para ti que va a terminar de la misma manera en ese instante lanzo al ataque.

Krillin bloqueo el ataque y sintió que ya estaba perdiendo su resistencia sucumbiendo a la velocidad de ella así que decido que esto se terminaba aquí y retrocedió lo suficiente para salir de los ataques de 18, se reposiciono para en ese mismo momento cargar con su puño hacia la posición de 18 y así acertar un golpe directo en ella.

18- 'Que tonto ese golpe no servirá de nada, lo puedo detener fácilmente' *pensó con confianza*

K- 'Si con esto no gano estoy jodido' *pensó*

Pero hubo un movimiento más para sorpresa de 18, unos metros antes de impactar el golpe Krillin movió sus manos cerca de su cabeza y exclamo.

K- TAIOKEN! una gran luz cegadora salió.

18- QUE MIER.…?! la luz le dio de lleno dejándola parcialmente cegada maldito, tú y tus mierdas de estrategias.

Krillin tomo rápidamente a 18 para hacerla caer y derrotarla de una vez pero ella pudo recuperarse antes de caer completamente. Él se confió demasiado que hasta se le olvido algo muy importante... ella había aprendido a sentir el Ki.

18 estaba frustrada por no ver nada y solo poder sentir a Krillin que la rodeaba de un lado a otro en un momento empezó a recibir golpes por varias direcciones pero ella pudo bloquearlos sin problemas para luego lanzar un fuerte puñetazo donde sintió la energía de él y logro acertarlo de lleno en Krillin.

18- Ja te tengo enano, fue buen movimiento pero no lo suficiente para vencerme mientras se frotaba los ojos para sacarse la ceguera Krillin?

18 al recuperar la vista vio a Krillin simplemente desplomado en el suelo y en su frente tenía un moretón con algunas líneas de sangre cayendo de la misma.

18- Krillin! corrió rápidamente cerca de él lo siento, yo no quería...

Luego de sus palabras solo hubo silencio... él estaba inconsciente en este momento, 18 no sabía que hacer su mente se había bloqueo pero para su suerte simplemente recordó que luego del entrenamiento se dirigirían al departamento de él, así que recogió a Krillin en brazos y para su suerte en la mochila estaban las llaves del mismo lugar así que se dirigió rápidamente allí.

 _ **Departamento de Krillin.**_

Al llegar al departamento ella lo apoyo en un sofá que estaba en la sala, 18 ahora quería desaparecer de la escena y dejarlo ahí pero al verlo nuevamente herido no dudo un segundo en quedarse hasta verlo despertar y saber si esta se encontraba bien, así que decidió ir a fijarse si tendría algún botiquín de primero auxilios para tratar la herida.  
En unos minutos ella estaba sentada al lado de un inconsciente Krillin le tomo la cabeza suavemente pasando sus dedos por su cabello y le poso el algodón con algo de alcohol en la herida...

K- AAY! ¡Eso arde! estando consiente de nuevamente Que? qué demonios paso? confuso.

18- Deja de llorar tonto todavía junto a él solo creo que me pasé y te di un golpe demasiado fuerte.

K- Pero por eso me tienes que torturar? luego se dio cuenta que ella lo estaba cuidando emm no tenías por qué curar mi herida un poco sonrojado.

18- Es lo menos que podía hacer luego de mi descuido le coloco una venda en la herida así estarás mejor.

K- Gracias 18, pero aun así creo que perdí la apuesta otra vez un poco triste.

18- Tienes razón así que vas a hacer lo que yo diga con una sonrisa maliciosa.

K- Por favor que no sea muy humillante, te lo suplico.

18- Oh va a ser muy humillante soltando una pequeña risa.

K- Aff bueno por lo menos ahora puedes decirme, así me preparo para lo peor con el ceño fruncido.

18- Umm pensando un poco me llevaras de compras, tu pagaras y tendrás que darme tu opinión de cómo me queda la ropa, así que es mejor que estés listo dando una pequeña sonrisa.

K- Pe..pero, espera un segundo... estas... digo esto es... en un susurro una cita?

18- Llamarlo como quieras pero me llevaras y pagaras igual intentado parecer seria.

K- Por su puesto asintiendo y que dices si luego tomamos un helado? tomando todo riesgo.

18- Un color rojo apareció en sus mejillas emm por supuesto que acepto mientras pagues, mañana luego de hacer el trabajo iremos al centro.

K- Pero pensé que lo haríamos hoy al trabajo? un poco confundido.

18- Si pensaste que haría el trabajo toda sudada luego del combate estás loco, así que nos vemos Krillin dándole un beso en la mejilla hasta mañana y cuídate.

K- Claro, nos vemos mañana 18 con una sonrisa tonta.

Ya fuera del departamento, 18 estaba sorprendida y confusa como se sentía en ese momento, sus mejillas estaban ardiendo simplemente nunca había salido con un chico... *en eso pensó* 'ÉL LO LLAMO UNA CITA?! ¡¿Y ME INVITO UN HELADO?! Al enano le gusta jugar con fuego, veremos cómo saldrá todo mañana y pensare en decirle que él me gusta' con una gran sonrisa y su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

Krillin no estaba muy distinto a 18, ella lo invito a una cita eso era todo lo que podía pensar pero también tenía que hacer lo mejor para dar una gran primera impresión y luego lo demás llegaría naturalmente sin poder deshacer su sonrisa de su rostro, Ambos esa noche durmieron pensando que les depararía el día de mañana.

Pero todo no estaba en calma, algo estaba rondando la ciudad nocturna por los muchos callejones.

?- Este es la maldita tercera parte de esta ciudad de mierda y no hay nada ya estando irritado.

.Deben estar cerca no hay otro lugar, tengo que seguir este paso sino todo mi plan se ira a la mierda.

En un momento decidió dejar de caminar y se propuso tomar vuelo hasta llegar a su estancia en las montañas.

* * *

Estamos ya en el clímax!

Se acerca el maldito gran día, ¿se dirán lo que sienten o lo seguirán ocultando?

Espero que estén disfrutando de cómo va la historia!

~ACMegabits~


	8. Una gran tormenta se avecina

**_Capítulo 6 - Una gran tormenta se avecina_**

Estaba en las primeras horas del día Domingo, este mismo sería el más importante por parte de ambos sin importar que fuese una simple salida juntos era capaz solo el significado que los 2 tomaban en el asunto, ya que 18 lo pensaba más como una cita que como la tonta apuesta y esperaba que se diera la oportunidad hablar con Krillin pero también no sabía cómo funcionaría todo con sus problemas estos pensamientos le molestaban pero hoy seguro que se aclararía todo, Krillin estaba totalmente perdido en esa belleza rubia pero se criticaba a el mismo de lo cobarde que era para expresarle como se sentía para con ella... no podía decirle "... sabes me gustas mucho, estoy seguro que podríamos tener una relación..." pero salir con ella hoy iba a ayudarlo a saber si 18 estaba interesada a empezar algo juntos.

 _ **Con 18.**_

18- 17 vas a hacer algo más que estar tirado en el sofá viendo televisión? levantando una ceja.

17- Hoy es día libre hermana pero tal vez me divierta más tarde con una sonrisa maliciosa hay alguna razón por la que preguntas?

18- Eh? Claro que no... contesto rápidamente solo te pregunto porque voy a estar fuera por gran parte del día.

17- Oh y puedo saber dónde iras? un poco curioso.

18- Aff me mandaron a hacer un maldito trabajo de la escuela con un compañero así que eso y luego pasare por el centro para comprar algunas cosas.

17- Jaja eso suena a mierda luego pensó un poco lo que dijo 18 ESPERA UN SEGUNDO! con que dinero piensas comprar cosas en el centro? un poco irritado sabes qué...

18- Tu dinero no se toca ni se usa para nada que no sea de la casa, ya lo sé pues tengo dinero que gane de una pelea contento?

17- Mmm está bien pero no quiero que sean peleas ilegales ya que no quiero tener que lidiar con la policía.

18- Solo estate tranquilo, no me va a pasar nada mientras se arreglaba su camisa.

17- Y qué pasa con tu vestuario hoy? viéndola más arreglada de lo normal.

18- No pasa nada manteniendo sus nervios ocultos solo deja de pensar tonterías, nos vemos en la noche mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

17- Esta bien como digas... sospechando algo solo cuídate, nos vemos.

Con eso ella se puso en camino hacia el departamento de Krillin, el cual en ese momento estaba atareado con arreglar todo para que se viera bien con la llegada de 18 a su "hogar".

 _ **En el Departamento de Krillin.**_

K- Maldita sea, esto está lleno de basura por todos lados mientras limpiaba el salón.

.Sera mejor que me apure, tengo unos cuantos minutos hasta que venga.

Él ya había dejado la mayor parte de su departamento limpio al completo, solo quedaba su habitación que al contrario que el salón y la cocina estaba en ruinas, así solo le quedaban unos 10 minutos hasta que llegue...

*Knock* *Knock* se escuchó en la puerta, 'no puede ser que sea ella' *pensó* mientras se acercó a la puerta y escucho del otro lado.

18- Vamos abre la puerta! menciono bastante fuerte.

Krillin procedió a abrirla y quedo un poco impactado por el vestuario de la rubia, no pensó que podía verse mejor pero lo logro.

K- Emm te ves muy linda... sonrojándose por favor pasa mientras le daba el paso.

18- Gracias... también con un color rojizo esto se ve distinto que ayer.

K- Jeje siempre está igual, no sé a qué te refieres un poco nervioso.

18- Te lo digo enserio, esto era una pocilga ayer cuando te traje aquí.

K- Eh... em bu...bueno y.. yo es que... no podía controlar sus nervios es que tenía que estar presentable para ti digo me gusta que esté limpio y sea más agradable.

18- Oye cálmate Krillin, no es como si por no limpiar tu departamento te tuviera que golpear o algo por el estilo.

K- Eh creo que no, porque no empezamos con el trabajo?

18- Si creo que es lo mejor mientras revisaba su mochila.

K- Umm vamos a hacerlo rápido así podemos ir cuanto antes de compras en un susurro para no ser escuchado ...así puedo verte probar la ropa.

18- Eso la hizo sonreír y sonrojarse Si lo que digas, yo también quiero que me veas probar la ropa y es mejor que seas sincero con tus opiniones mirándolo un poco más seria.

K- E..eh si jeje un rojo intenso se posó en su rostro vamos, aquí en la mesa de sala podremos hacer tranquilamente el trabajo.

18- Esta bien deshaciéndose de su mochila y acercándose a la mesa umm te puedo mencionar algo?

K- Emm sí? ¿Que pasa? con curiosidad.

18- Simplemente sé que eres un desastre en la asignatura y quería ayudarte sin más, que te parece? mostrando una sonrisa.

K- Ayudarme? un poco sorprendido emm bueno si soy un poco malo en matemática.

18- Bastante diría, así que ven siéntate y pongámonos a hacer esto.

Luego de unas 2 horas, 18 se encargó de enseñarla a Krillin lo mejor que pudo los cálculos y ecuaciones mientras terminaban el trabajo, parecía que todo iba bien pero afuera hace unos minutos el sol se había ocultado eso indicaba que vendría una tormenta.

18- Aff genial va a llover y odio mojarme terminando de organizar el resto del trabajo esto es una mierda... un poco triste.

K- Yo puedo con una simple lluvia, ¿quieres ir de comprar de cualquier manera no? intentando salvar la situación.

18- Si quiero maldita sea, no tengo el auto de mi hermano y no veo nada que pueda librarme de la lluvia irritada.

K- Bueno si hay algo pero... de inmediato fue interrumpido.

18- ENSERIO?! mirándolo entre sorprendida y enojada Y me lo estabas ocultando? eres un maldito! ¿Que acaso pensabas que una lluvia podía librarte del castigo?

K- No nono enserio no te lo ocultaba, es solo que... pensó las mejores palabras em... deberíamos...eh... ir tomados de las manos jeje con una sonrisa y su mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

18- Oh, bueno no creo que pase nada si nos tomamos de las manos no? intentando evitar el rubor Vamos ya se está haciendo tarde, por favor... suplicándole.

K- 'Nunca pensé ver a 18 suplicarme' *pensó* se dio cuenta que las compras eran una gran debilidad de la rubia Emm claro vamos antes que se haga más tarde.

18- Vamos vamos! mientras se dirigía a la puerta de entrada y lo arrastraba con ella.

Llegaron a la puerta del edificio la lluvia había empezado y 18 la miraba como si fuera ácido, parecía hasta gracioso verla así pero luego krillin tuvo que hablar.

K- 18 mientras le tendía la mano toma mi mano así podemos ir.

18- Em claro tomando su mano 'maldición esto se siente realmente bien' *pensando* y que piensas hacer para no nos moleste la lluvia?

K- Jeje solo observa... HAA! el liberó su aura de Ki que rodeo a ambos así no nos molestara la lluvia.

18- Eso es asombroso apretó un poco más su agarre y con una sonrisa será mejor irnos ya.

K- No pasó desapercibido ese movimiento y se sonrojo Si es hora de tomar vuelo con una sonrisa.

Ambos se lanzaron al cielo, el recorrido hacia el centro fue en silencio 18 parecía fascinada como chocaba la lluvia contra el aura cálida y Krillin estaba fascinado con la chica que tenía al lado, también se dio cuenta que su agarre a él era bastante fuerte 'parece impresionada con mi aura... se ve tan linda' *pensó krillin* pero al tiempo que el desvariaba con sus pensamientos, ya habían llegado a su destino.

K- Bueno 18 con un poco de miedo puedes dirigirte donde quieras ya sabes que estoy pagando.

18- Por supuesto en eso señalo vamos a esa tienda parece que tiene buenos vestidos.

Así fue como empezó siendo jalado por ella hacia una tienda, otra y otra pero no se molestó tanto cuando lo llamaba para pedir su opinión "... Krillin como me queda esto ..." y el pobre solo quedaba más que fascinado por la ropa "... te ves muy bien, sin dudas debes llevarlo ..." así pasaron por ropa casual como también ropa deportiva hasta que decidió entrar en la siguiente tienda de ropa más elegante.

18- Ven Krillin, necesito buscar algún vestido mientras se dedicaba a ver varias estanterías.

K- Mmm mirando alrededor de la tienda hay muchos vestidos por lo que veo.

18- Eso ya lo sé revisando algunos vestidos pero tiene que ser perfecto.

K- Pues sabes.. viendo uno ese se te vería realmente bien.

18- Desvió su visión al mencionado Mmm podría ser, me gusta el color rojo con una sonrisa creo que lo voy a probar.

Luego de unos minutos esperando mientras 18 se probaba el vestido.

18- Krillin llamándole la atención y como me veo? dando una vuelta para dar un plano completo.

K- Viendo el vestido que resaltaba cada parte de su cuerpo Te ves hermosa... mirándola casi sin aliento diría que fue hecho para ti jeje.

18- Eso la hizo sonreír Entonces lo llevare en eso se acercó a Krillin gracias por ser sincero dando un beso en su mejilla 'ahora pareces feliz pero en la siguiente tienda me vas a odiar' *pensó*

Ya habiendo pagado el vestido de 18, ahora mismo Krillin no sabía cuál sería la siguiente tienda...

18- Krillin te acuerdas que esto sería humillante para ti no? con una sonrisa maliciosa.

K- Si, no sé por qué lo dijiste estoy disfrutando las compras contigo riéndose un poco.

18- Oh enserio? mirándolo divertida bueno es hora de ir a el local de ropa interior su risa no se hizo esperar al ver la cara de Krillin.

K- QUE?! espera espera... no pienso acompañarte y verte probar ropa interior aunque en su mente se veía realmente bien no me sentiría cómodo allí.

18- Vamos de una vez mientras lo arrastraba y nunca te dije que me probaría la ropa, se mi talle o es que quieres verme en ropa interior? sonrojándose ambos te dije que te humillaría y eso voy a hacer.

K- Pe..pero ya para su mala suerte estaban dentro del local bueno ya que, te sigo pero evita hacerme cualquier consulta por favor.

18- Mientras avanzaba por los pasillos de la tienda Claro, no te molestare... solo quédate cerca mío 'ya quiero verle la cara luego' *pensó*

Para la mala suerte de Krillin no había ni un solo hombre ahí solo mujeres que lo miraban como si fuera un bicho raro por estar ahí 'Aff espero que termine rápido' *pensó Krillin* pero nada lo preparo para lo que venía.

18- Krillin? ¿Estás ahí? mientras se acercaba a Krillin.

K- Saliendo de su trance Eh? Sisi estoy, que sucede? con esperanza pregunto ya estas lista para irnos?

18- No todavía... Puso una sonrisa pícara ahora dime te gustan este o mejor este otro mostrando un conjunto de ropa interior negro y por otro lado rojo.

K- Su sonrojo y sus nervios eran muy notorios Eh... ehh... bueno jeje a ti te quedaría bien cualquiera, quiero decir... eh... te verías hermosa con cualquiera no pudiendo hablar claramente.

18- Así que te gusta cualquiera de los 2, bueno como tú eres el que paga se encogió de hombros me llevare ambos viendo que krillin no estaba muy cómodo decidió terminar su sufrimiento y creo que no necesito nada más aquí así que vamos a pagar y podemos ir a otro lado.

K- Gracias 18, ¿entonces qué quieres comprar ahora? mientras hablaban terminaron de pagar y salían del local.

18- La verdad es que ya tengo todo en su rostro apareció una sonrisa.

K- Oh bueno podemos... se quedó un poco viendo una tienda 18 me acompañas a esa tienda?

18- Que esa? señalando una joyería para qué? un poco confundida.

K- Ya lo veras con una sonrisa vamos.

18- Bueno espero que valga la pena caminando junto a él.

Al llegar a la joyería había una cantidad enorme de estanterías y vidrieras llenas de todo tipo de joyas, anillos y collares; Krillin buscaba algo simple pero hermoso.

K- Creo que lo encontré feliz de ver que encontró, era un collar de perlas.

18- Que estás viendo? acercando y viendo el collar oh eso no creo que te quede muy bien jaja.

K- Se sonrojo un poco No es para mí, quería comprar algo para ti, vi ese collar y pensé que te quedaría hermoso.

18 se quedó sin palabras, nadie se había molestado en hacerle un regalo y esto la confundió, no sabía que hacer solo se ponía más y más nerviosa.

18- Ehh..eh bueno fallo en un intento de no parecer nerviosa ...es hermoso Krillin no pudiendo mentir o actuar a su manera no tenías que regalarme algo tan caro...

K- Lo hago porque quiero mirándola decidido Entonces te gusta? Así lo llevamos y podemos ir a tomar el helado que te prometí con una sonrisa.

18- Ehh si me gusta, em claro paga y vamos por el helado siguiendo un poco aturdida.

Llegaron a la caja para pagar, era un poco caro pero Krillin quería hacerle ese regalo especial por suerte tenía algo de dinero extra en su tarjeta y así luego caminaron hasta llegar a una heladería pidieron sus helados de vainilla y chocolate, se terminaron dirigiendo a sentar fuera ya que lluvia había parado.

K- 18 como la pasaste hoy? esperando haber dado una buena primera impresión.

18- Estaba pensativa Pues la pase bien, lo mejor fue tu cara al preguntarte de mi ropa interior riéndose un poco.

K- Vamos deja de búrlate de mí intentando parecer enojado la pasas bien asiéndome sufrir no?

18- Se quedó en silencio un segundo la verdad es que no, digo me gusta hacerte bromas pero no me agrada verte realmente herido, entiendes no? mirándolo.

K- Si creo que comprendo observando un poco a 18 emm no te pusiste el collar, ¿que no te gusto? un poco decepcionado.

18- Oh... no me di cuenta mientras lo sacaba de su estuche y se recogía el pelo me ayudas?

K- Por su puesto mientras cogía el collar y se lo colocaba te queda hermoso...

18- Sabes esto es especial mientras tocaba el collar es la primera vez que alguien me hace un regalo así, uno que viene de... arrepintiéndose y no queriendo terminar la frase.

K- Espera enserio? sorprendido por favor termina lo ibas a decir 18...

18- Si... Estaba dudosa si contestar digo que nadie me hizo un regalo que... vie..viene del corazón... solo eso sentía sus mejillas ardiendo.

K- El solo puso su mano en la de ella Sabes qué? Tienes totalmente la razón. 'Vamos cobarde dile que la amas' *pensó*.

18- Aparto su mano al sentirse incomoda Gracias por este hermoso día con una sonrisa 'no me animo a decirle que me gusta, tal vez quiera hacerlo pero no hoy' *pensó* 'como puede ser que sea una maldita cobarde'

K- Al final se acobardo también finalmente Si yo también disfrute mucho, creo que se está haciendo muy tarde ya.

18- Si, bueno nos vemos Krillin mientras le da un beso en la mejilla 'haz algo maldita sea' *pensó 18* en eso quedó suspendida en el cielo y decidió hablar Emm me preguntaba si podríamos vernos en la escuela mañana maso menos 10 minutos antes de la entrada? Quiero hablarte de algo importante... 'bien solo se lo dices mañana' *pensó*

K- Por supuesto cuenta conmigo sonriendo estaré allí, nos vemos mañana y descansa.

Krillin se quedó mirando como la figura de 18 desaparecía en el cielo nocturno, se preguntaba el porqué de tener una reunión privada, 'será que ella siente también algo por mí?' *pensó* solo había preguntas en ese momento y se terminó criticando por ser un cobarde.

En esos minutos algo o mejor dicho alguien estaba cerca paseando por los últimos callejones de esa parte de la ciudad, estaba cansado de tener que buscar hasta que a lo lejos escucho.

K- Porque tuve que ser un maldito cobarde, todo fue bien hoy… debí decirlo de una maldita vez hablando solo.

Él estaba a la distancia todavía vagando en uno de esos callejones en ese lugar.

?- Ahgg malditos humanos débiles, solo saben ser inútiles se estaba a punto de retirar pero algo le llamo la atención.

K- 18 solo perdóname, espero que sientas lo mismo que yo y todo se solucione mañana mientras se movía para despegar.

?- Que demonios?! Este tipo la conoce con una sonrisa le podre sacar información pero debo escanearlo rápido... mientras lo escaneo para saber dónde vivía Así que Edificio departamental de la calle Kings Row en el 6A, parece que voy a hacerle una visita mañana a esta escoria mientras pensaba que su plan estaría casi completo.

* * *

Esto se pone serio!

Sé que mucho se enojaran de no haberlos juntado ahora pero todo llegara a su tiempo si?

Ahora estamos en el punto más importante así que esperen el siguiente capítulo que vendrá con muchas cosas.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.  
~ACMegabits~


	9. Se desata la tormenta

_**Capítulo 7 – Se desata la tormenta**_

 **Luego de volver a sus hogares les fue difícil pensar que tal vez se equivocaron al no expresarse en sus sentimientos pero eso quedaría en el pasado ya que el día de mañana sería muy importante... para 18 en dar a conocer sus sentimientos para con él y Krillin seguramente también quería aprovecharía la oportunidad pero para eso faltan horas...**

 _ **Con 18.**_

 **Se encontró entrando a su casa luego de su cita con Krillin,** _'ja hasta yo lo llamo cita que patético'_ ***pensó divertida* ella se sentía feliz por como salió su primera salida con él, significo mucho más cuando el pequeño chico le decidió regalar aquel collar solo porque quería verla feliz... una simple sonrisa que lo hacía estar contento, en ese momento se dirigió a la cocina para ver si su hermano se encontraba por ahí.**

18- Hey ya estoy de vuelta en casa saludando a su hermano.

17- Biefvifdaf a cfsa le mencionaba mientras comía.

18- Tonto traga y luego habla asqueada por su hermano.

17- Luego de tragar ah te dije bienvenida a casa tonta y como te fue en tus compras? viendo la cantidad de bolsas que tenía.

18- Podemos decir que fue bien mientras avanzaba por la cocina y así que, ¿cómo te fue el día?

17- Meh normal nada en especial, salí por ahí pero por lo demás aburrido.

18- Oh mira que interesante dándole una cara aburrida creo que me voy a dormir, hoy ha sido un día agitador por el maldito trabajo de la escuela mientras se dirigía a salir de la cocina.

17- Bueno, mañana me iré a la hora de siempre pero volveré un poco más temprano.

18- Esta bien, adiós y descansa sin prestar mucha atención.

 **Al acostarse en la cama no paraba de pensar en Krillin** _'maldito puedes dejar de molestar por un segundo'_ ***pensó* para su suerte luego de unos 10 minutos se pudo quedar dormida.**

 _ **Con Krillin.**_

 **Ya en el departamento se puso a pensar si le diría a 18 realmente sus sentimientos que sentía por ella pero era complicado, hasta ahora habían formado una especie de amistad y no quería perderla por un simple enamoramiento que tenía, estaba tirado en el sofá del salón mientras pensaba** _'ella se preocupa por mí, se puso feliz por un simple regalo y tuvimos nuestra "primera cita" debe de sentir algo por mí... creo que debo hacerlo'_ **estaba decidido a hablar seriamente con ella.**

K- Creo que el amor por ella me está volviendo loco jaja riéndose solo será mejor que me vaya a dormir porque si llego tarde mañana ella me va a matar.

 **Con eso se dirigió a su habitación todavía pensando en 18 y que pasaría mañana, era un misterio todavía.**

 _ **El lunes.**_

 **Cuando 18 despertó era temprano y recordó lo que le dijo a Krillin, pensar en eso casi la hace retroceder por miedo pero luego vio su collar en la mesa de noche y con solo tocarlo revivió el momento que se lo dio,** _'Ahh tengo que hacerlo, él lo vale'_ ***pensó* solo tomo unos minutos levantarse y vestirse para ir ya a la escuela.**

 **Ya volando a su destino repaso un poco el por qué quería hablar con el** _'... bueno Krillin te traje aquí para digo emm eh ...'_ **o tal vez** _'... Hey enano ven aquí, sabes me gustas ...'_ **simplemente parecía una idiota. Realmente no era buena para esto, era tan fácil como complicado encontrar las palabras precisas para tocar el tema pero seguro que al verlo las palabras saldrían solas, pudo ver a lo lejos ya el edificio y en ese momento se fijó en el horario 'Ahh ya es la hora mejor me apresuro' *pensó nerviosa*.**

 **Al llegar al lugar se sentó a esperarlo y seguía pensando alguna forma no tan estúpida de hablar sobre el tema.**

 _ **Luego de unos 10 minutos.**_

 **Ya apunto del comienzo de las clases todavía no llegaba y eso la hizo sentir... ¿triste?.. Siempre que alguien no cumplía con su palabra se enojaba a mas no poder pero con el no pudo** _'Donde mierda estas Krillin... por que no viniste? Acaso no.…'_ ***dejo sus pensamientos libres* hasta que alguien la interrumpió.**

Bul- Hola 18 viéndola parecía un poco enojada Ehh... está todo bien?

18- Si esta todo perfecto sin ocultar su enojo déjame sola.

Bul- Estas así por Krillin? sabía que era una debilidad de la rubia.

18- Si... tenía algo importante que decirle y el idiota no vino, ahora será mejor que vaya a clases dejando sola a Bulma.

Bul- Ah pobre chica pero me parece raro que Krillin la dejara sola, mejor voy a clases con los demás mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

 _ **En ese tiempo con Krillin.**_

 **Todo en su mente estaba saliendo bien, al final había hablado con 18 y estarían saliendo juntos unos días después de su confesión pero en un momento se sobresaltó, Él se había quedado dormido y miro el reloj eran las malditas 8:55 a.m.**

K- AHH MIERDA! corriendo a cambiarse.

 **De todos los malditos días que se podía quedar dormido tenía que ser hoy, se olvidó de poner la mierda de alarma. Dios se apiade de él cuándo vea a 18, ahora tenía un miedo mortal ya que era seguro que ella lo iba a castigar de alguna forma dolorosa.**

 **Ya terminando todo y a punto de partir a la escuela algo lo saco de sus tareas, fue la maldita puerta.**

K- Simplemente genial, ¡ya voy! dirigiéndose a abrir emm sí que necesita, estoy corto de tiempo.

?- Oh perdón por molestar pero necesito hacerle unas preguntas así... no pudo terminar la frase porque fue interrumpido.

K- Lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo como dije, así que con permiso mientras se dirigía de nuevo a su departamento por sus cosas.

?- Este lo frena mm no parece que me hayas entendido, quise decir que voy a obtener respuestas dando una mirada seria.

K- Pero que le pa... fue cortado por un golpe que lo mando nuevamente dentro del departamento.

?- Ahora a ver si nos entendemos mejor mientras se acercaba a Krillin DONDE ESTA 18!

K- Quedo perplejo ante el nombre mencionado QUE MIERDA?! No sé de qué demonios está hablando...

?- Jaja respuesta incorrecta en un segundo dirigió un golpe al hombre pequeño crees que soy tonto?!

K- Jeje recuperándose del golpe no tan fuerte diría que eres un idiota y ya te dije que no sé de qué hablas.

?- Vas colmar mi paciencia maldito humano mientras le dio otro golpe más fuerte que el anterior sé que la conoces y seguro sabes donde esta!

K- Ahg... el tipo golpeaba fuerte no tengo por qué decirle nada! se atrevió a responder el golpe.

 **El hombre que tenía en frente solo paro su golpe fácilmente y dijo...**

?- Patético, ahora lo vas a lamentar lanzando un golpe.

K- Contuvo el golpe no creas que voy a ceder tan fácil idiota.

 **Así fue como ambos comenzaron una gran batalla la cual estaba destrozando gran parte de la planta del edificio.**

 _ **Devuelta en la escuela.**_

 **18 ya había ingresado a clases pero perdida en sus pensamientos** _'debí saberlo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad'_ **ahora mismo pensaba solo en si volvía a ver al enano lo haría sufrir, lo aplastaría pero por un momento miro por la ventana... estaba lloviendo otra vez y no parecía una tormenta corta, dejando vagar nuevamente su mente recordó algo importante** _'soy una tonta puedo saber dónde está el enano por el Ki'_ **sin importarle la clase se concentró en leer a Krillin sabiendo que si estaba lejos lo iba a encontrar igual... paso menos de un segundo en el cual quedo congelada, con miedo pudo sentir un gran impacto de calor fácilmente reconocible sin saber ni la distancia de donde estaba** _'Ese es su Ki? Pero no siento el de otra persona cerca de él... NO PUEDE SER!'_ ***mientras pensaba*** _'Él está en peligro, ¡debo irme ya!'_ **sin pensarlo 2 veces tomo sus cosas y se levantó abruptamente.**

Prof- Señorita 18 está bien? sorprendido señorita...

 **18 sin prestar atención a nada salió corriendo del salón de clases y paso rápidamente por los pasillos de la escuela, llamando la atención de todos.**

 **En uno de los salones se encontraban algunos de su grupo de "amigos" y la vieron.**

Bul- Que demonios fue eso? ¿Viste algo Goku?

G- Em no sé, parecía 18 pero por que estaría corriendo así?

CC- Mm la verdad no se me ocurre.

Bul- Pensante se le ocurre algo Goku puede rastrear el Ki de Krillin?

G- Oh si se concentró en el Ki de su amigo Maldición esto es malo, su Ki es más alto de lo normal.

CC- Eso significa que... imaginándose la situación.

Bul- Él está en problemas, debemos ir somos los únicos que podemos ayudar.

CC- Tienes razón, deberías ir con vegeta y seguir el Ki de Krillin, nosotros iremos por senzus por si esto es peor de lo que pensamos.

Bul- Bien pero como llegaran a nosotros?

G- Puedo llegar rápido, solo dile a vegeta que aumente su Ki si es necesario.

Bul- Emm dudando un poco estas bien, tenemos que irnos ya.

 **Todos salieron rápidamente mientras el profesor estaba distraído.**

 _ **Otra vez en el departamento.**_

Krillin estaba haciendo lo posible para aguantar la pelea sin intentar atacar porque eso lo agotaría más, el hombre este parecía no cansarse de presionar.

?- Maldito deja de esquivar intentando acertar un golpe.

K- Ja pensé que era más hábil idiota mientras sonreía.

?- Se acabó! HAA! subiendo su poder Me cansaste, AHORA SUFRIRÁS! mientras le lanzaba un puñetazo.

K- Logro pararlo pero sintió un dolor intenso AHHGG! maldición.. su defensa fue penetrada.

 **Así el hombre misterioso aprovecho la situación y lo llevo atravesando varias paredes del edificio a base de golpes.**

?- Maldito ya dime lo que quiero saber! siguiendo con sus golpes.

K- Ya muy débil N..no pi..pienso decir n..nada.

?- Si así lo quieres lo tomo por el cabello solo para placer tuyo tu asesino es el gran Gero pero ahora... en eso su brazo atravesó su abdomen debes morir...

K- AHHHHHGGG! soltando un grito desgarrador.

Dr.G- Malditos humanos débiles e inútiles mientras lanzo el cuerpo de Krillin contra una pared.

 **Gero decidió que no había más que hacer ahí, así que se propuso a salir del edificio en ruinas.**

 **Krillin no sentía nada... su alrededor solo se volvía más difuso, su cuerpo estaba perdiendo toda la energía, parecía que todo estaba terminando para él.**

K- Po..r que mi...erda a mí? se recriminaba en su mente Ahgg.

.Soy... un idiota.. Sus lágrimas se filtraban pensando en 18 ...un maldito cobarde... debí hablarte... 18 y so..lo decir.. que.. te amo... te amo mucho... hablando para la misma nada, solo un edificio destruido.

 **En un segundo todo se volvió negro, ya no había nada... solo el sonido de la lluvia...**

 **En ese momento 18 se encontraba volando a toda velocidad empapada por la lluvia, ya casi llegando al lugar pudo visualizar el edificio a unos metros de ella, sintió el Ki de él bajar repentinamente** _'No por favor, no puede ser... no quiero perderte'_ ***se decía mentalmente* sin importarle nada paso por unos escombros producto de la pelea y vio horrorizada toda la planta del edificio destrozada, vio gran cantidad en rastros de sangre... en eso se concentró en buscar a Krillin hasta que...**

18- KRILLIN! corrió hacia el cuerpo inmóvil sin importar la cantidad de sangre que lo rodeaba Krillin háblame! vio la grave herida de su abdomen por dios.

.No... por favor Krillin... sus lágrimas caían mientras sostenía su cuerpo contra el de ella reacciona por lo que más quieras, vamos sé que me escuchas...

 **18 se tensó cuando sintió una presencia cerca, se puso en pose de combate solo para encontrarse con Vegeta y Bulma** _'que demonios estaban haciendo acá?'_ **...**

Bul- 18! corriendo hacia ella oh dios Krillin! él todavía está...?

18- Secándose lagrimas que le quedaban él... esta allí... pero no sé si...

Veg- Todavía se sientes su Ki, él está vivo pero inconsciente calmando a ambas mujeres.

Bul- Gracias a dios está vivo todavía, ahora 18 necesito que lo intente despertar de alguna manera si quieres que sobreviva.

18- Por supuesto que quiero, lo voy a intentar.

 **Ella se dirigió rápidamente cerca de Krillin y se arrodillo justo al lado de él.**

18- En apenas susurros Krillin necesito que despiertes, sé que me oyes y estás pensando que soy molesta pero... no quiero que me dejes, te necesito a mi lado mientras su mano se pasaba por su cabello eres el único que me hizo sentir normal otra vez, olvidar toda la mierda de mi vida... y por eso no puedo perderte mientras cerraba sus ojos y esperaba que despertara.

K- Je s..sabes? yo tam..bien t..te quiero 18 estando un poco consiente y sonriendo.

18- Krillin! dios estaba tan asustada, pensé que no despertarías... conteniendo las lágrimas.

K- Lo.. siento... po..r preocuparte forzándose a responder.

18- Deja de hablar tonto mientras apoyo su cabeza en la de él solo intenta mantenerte despierto, Bulma! llamando a la peliazul él está despierto!

Bul- Esta bien, Vegeta es hora de que hagas tu magia.

Veg- Ahg si si como digas tomando una posición AAAAHHH! aumento su Ki rápidamente.

 **En un segundo apareció Goku y chichi junto a una bolsa con senzus.**

G- Y dónde está? ¿Él está muy mal? preocupado por su amigo.

Bul- Allí esta y necesita una senzu urgente Goku señalando donde se encontraba 18 y Krillin.

 **Goku se digirió rápidamente donde estaban ellos 2.**

G- Emm 18 toma una de estas le dio una semilla senzu dásela y lograra recuperarse.

18- Emm dudando un poco está bien, bueno Krillin tienes que tomar esto mientras le mostraba la semilla.

K- N..no por favor, me va a .. doler mucho... suplicando sin ningún sentido.

18- Solo debes tragarla sino no vas a sobrevivir mientras se la introducía en la boca.

 **Krillin al incorporar la senzu soltó un suspiro y se relajó totalmente, como si se hubiera desmayado.**

18- Krillin? ¿Estás bien? asustada.

Bul- Acercándose a ella él va a estar bien, solo se habrá debido a que gasto totalmente su energía ya que perdió mucha sangre, pero la senzu pudo curar su herida totalmente.

 **18 Observo que ya no había ninguna herida en su abdomen y a la vez noto que estaba llena de la sangre de él.**

Bul- Creo que debes llevarlo a descansar a algún lugar porque aquí no se va poder quedar observando el edificio destrozado.

18- Lo llevare a mi casa ahí podrá descansar _'si es que mi hermano no está'_ *pensó*.

Bul- Esta bien te acompañaremos y creo que mañana más tranquilos podemos hablar de todo.

18- No hace falta que vengan tomando a Krillin en brazos.

CC- Aunque no lo quieras vamos a seguirte porque somos tus amigos.

18- Bien, vamos de una vez saliendo del edificio.

 **El viaje fue tranquilo nadie soltó muchas palabras, ya transcurridos unos cuantos minutos 18 visualizo su casa y descendió a la entrada de la misma.**

18- Bueno ya llegamos, lo siento pero no pueden pasar... A mi hermano no le gusta las visitas.

Bul- No pasa nada, igualmente solo queríamos acompañarte por que debes estar un poco agotada por el mal momento.

18- Si tienes razón y emm quiero disculparme con todos por como los trate desde que empecé la escuela, sin ustedes ahora mismo Krillin no estaría vivo.

CC- Somos sus amigos por supuesto que vamos a ayudarlos cuando lo necesiten.

18- Eso es bueno con una sonrisa en su cara ahora creo que debo entrar, adiós.

 **En ese momento todos se despidieron, 18 entro por su casa revisando que 17 no estuviera y se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación, poso a Krillin en su cama.**

18- Descansa... mientras le besaba la frente me voy a limpiar, no voy a tardar tanto.

 **Luego de un baño relajante y vestirse vio que Krillin todavía estaba desmayado pero se había acurrucado en su cama** _'ese enano se ve tan adorable'_ ***pensó divertida* y con eso se acomodó junto a él en la cama mientras lo abrazaba solo para descansar un poco ya que el mal momento la destrozo mentalmente.**

 _ **Luego de unas cuantas horas.**_

 **18 se sobresaltó un poco al ver que se había quedado dormida más de lo que planeaba miro el exterior y ya no se podía apreciar la presencia del sol** _'que hora es?!'_ ***pensó* el reloj marcaba las malditas 8 p.m.! Luego dirigió su mirada a Krillin quien seguía estando dormido...**

18- Mientras se levantaba de la cama Mierda como voy a quedarme dormida tanto... espero que 17 no haya llegado todavía no recordando lo dicho por su hermano.

 **Así ella decidió salir de su habitación solo para encontrarse con...**

18- 17! sorprendida y como te fue hoy? evitando hablar de Krillin.

17- Genial diría, ¿y a ti? mirando bien a su hermana parecía rara estas bien? Pareces nerviosa.

18- Bueno es tema complicado, digo creo... que papá está en la ciudad.

17- ¡¿QUE?! desconcertado totalmente Como puede ser posible!

18- El maldito anda por ahí buscándonos estoy segura, tenemos que hacer algo.

17- Si sabes que haremos? mientras recorría de un lado al otro el pasillo nos iremos otra vez, no nos queda más alternativas.

18- No.… por favor suplicando no me quiero ir.

17- Ehh? sorprendido de ver a su hermana así pero no queda otra, lo siento... así que ve y prepara tus cosas mañana partiremos a ... fue cortado por una persona.

K- NO! Por favor sosteniéndose del marco de la puerta 18 no te vayas.

17- PERO QUE MIERDA! desbordando de ira QUE HACE UN IDIOTA EN MI CASA!

18- Krillin! sin pensarlo mucho corrió hacia él Porque mierda te levantaste?

K- 18 no puedes irte, sabes que te quiero mirando con amor.

17- Basta! acercándose que mierda está pasando acá 18 dirigiendo una mirada seria.

18- Ehh... él es Krillin y está aquí porque papá lo ataco mientras lo sostenía contra ella estoy segura que fue él.

17- Aff entendiendo un poco pero eso no responde por que mierda esta en nuestra maldita casa.

18- Querías que lo dejara inconsciente en un edificio en ruinas?

K- Emm lo siento, intente todo contra ese tipo Gero pero simplemente casi me mata.

17- No tienes que disculparte enano pareciendo un poco menos enojado pero hay algo más, porque te preocupa el?

18- Emm bueno el... pensado que debía decir la verdad yo lo quiero y lo necesito a mi lado.

17- Se quedó un poco sorprendido eso explica todo pero nos iremos igual, no hay nada que hacer.

K- Tengo una idea por favor, si sale bien podrían dejar de escapar y poder vivir tranquilos, por lo escuche de él.. los estaba buscando.

17 y 18- Que mierda tienes en la cabeza? al mismo tiempo.

K- Emm jeje, pues sería tener un enfrentamiento y deshacernos de él mirando a ambos gemelos.

 _ **En el Exterior de la casa.**_

 **En ese mismo momento mientras estuvieron hablando se veía fuera la figura del , quien pensaba aprovechar el momento para atacar pero al saber del plan de ellos parecía más intrigado por como funcionaria un experimento suyo.**

Dr.G- Malditos, creen que pueden enfrentarme jaja. Voy a darles el gusto de sufrir y se arrepentirán de haber se escapado mientras ascendía al cielo y se dirigía a su laboratorio.

 _ **Mientras en la parte de adentro de la casa.**_

17- Estas loco o te golpeo muy fuerte la maldita cabeza? No podemos hacerle frente, el maldito sello nuestro poder para que no pudiéramos volvernos contra él.

18- Krillin mi hermano tiene razón nosotros no tenemos posibilidad.

K- Mirando a 18 y ajustando más su agarre no vamos a estar nosotros solos, voy a pedirle ayuda a Goku y Vegeta, ellos si podrán con él.

17- Jum... y como estas tan seguro de que podan vencerlo? dudando de su plan.

K- Es que ellos son más fuertes de lo normal, son Saiyans una raza muy poderosa pero ellos acabaron aquí por accidente aun así se acostumbraron a vivir como humanos normales.

17- Wow eso es increíble un poco sorprendido Bueno confió en ti enano, Ahora tengo que arreglar unas cosas. 18 es mejor que no lo vea rondando por la casa sino sabes que no lo volverás a ver.

18- Ya lo sé entendiendo su punto ahora te puedes ir.

 **Así se retiró 17 a su habitación dejando a 18 y Krillin solos en el pasillo.**

18- Ahora tu dirigiendo la vista a Krillin eres un tonto! mientras le aplicaba un pequeño golpe deberías estar descansando.

K- Eso dolió 18 mientras se frotaba donde lo golpeo ¿cómo creerías que me sentiría al despertar en un lugar que no conozco?

18- Aff eso da igual ahora se levantó y ayudo a Krillin vamos devuelta a mi habitación, no creas que me olvide que tenemos que hablar.

K- Jeje claro, Ahg me duele el maldito abdomen mientras caminaban.

 _ **Ya en la habitación.**_

18- Sácate esa camisa ahora con autoridad está destrozada...

K- Sin objeción bueno...

18- Vamos acuéstate mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama Ahh que día de mierda... sintiéndose relajada por fin.

K- 18 estas segura que quieres hablar hoy? digo... espero una respuesta de 18.

18- Si Krillin... sus ojos empezaron a picar solo es que... su voz se cortó en un momento.

K- Vio rara a 18 lo cual lo preocupo Emm te encuentras bien? te veo... fue cortado.

18- Sus lágrimas se escaparon y se abalanzo hacia Krillin Tonto! como crees que voy a estar, te vi allí... muriendo en mis brazos entre sollozos no quería perderte...

K- Tranquila estoy aquí mientras le tomaba su rostro entre sus manos ves? ¿Y sabes qué más? yo te am... otra vez fue interrumpido.

 **18 no podía esperar más y conecto sus labios con los de él, ese fue su primer beso el cual ambos lo necesitaban, se terminaron cayendo juntos en la cama pero se tuvieron que separar por la necesidad de algo de aire.**

K- Ahh eso fue increíble... sonrojado y sorprendido ahora si me dejas decirlo, Te amo 18.

18- Con una sonrisa al escuchar sus palabras Yo también te amo enano pero quiero que sepas algo importante...

K- Si? Que es nada va impedir que te amé dándole más confianza.

18- Tu sabes que no soy una persona normal pero no como tú piensas, soy un maldito Ciborg. Mi padre nos hizo esto tanto a 17 como a mí y nos escapamos pensando que nos libraríamos de él pero no sirvió de nada.

K- Ohh por eso tal vez no sentía tu Ki reflexionando bueno pero aun así te amo y no vas a lograr alejarme de ti.

18- Aff eres tan cursi, ya dijiste "te amo" más veces de las que la escuche en toda mi vida. Oye estuve pensando un poco, ¿cómo es que tienes un departamento? curiosa.

K- Lo siento soy demasiado cursi creo dando pequeñas risas Emm en cuanto al otro tema, dejémoslo en que necesitaba un trabajo ya que debía cuidarme a mí mismo y con eso pago el departamento.

18- Trabajas también? Entonces los viernes faltabas siempre por el trabajo? relacionando las cosas.

K- Así es, también por eso te pude comprar esa ropa hermosa que llevas puesta y el collar mirándola de pies a cabeza.

18- Aff deja de mirarme así! sonrojándose pareces un tonto enamorado...

K- Wow no me había dado cuenta jaja luego miro el reloj que mostraba las 8:30 p.m. emm 18 creo que es hora de que me vaya se está haciendo tarde.

18- Estas loco? no te vas ir, estos días dormirás aquí demostrando autoridad aparte tu departamento está destruido.

K- Ehh? ¡¿Que?! un poco nervioso.

18- Tu pelea con el idiota de mi padre destrozo toda la planta del edificio.

K- Ohh Bueno entonces creo que no me queda opción, Gracias por dejarme quedar aquí.

18- De nada Krillin se levantó de la cama descansa nos veremos en la mañana.

K- Emm em un poco nervioso espera dónde vas?

18- Eh? Iré al salón, hay un sofá y una televisión esperándome ya en la puerta.

K- Piensas dormir allí?! No quiero que duermas en el sofá por mi culpa tomando valor para hablar ...podrías dormir aquí.

18- Eh? Piensas que dormir en el suelo es más cómodo que el maldito sofá? Pues estas equivocado.

K- No es eso 18, quiero decir que podemos compartir la cama... un poco nervioso y sonrojado te necesito como sé que también me necesitas mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

18- QUE?! poniéndose roja em bueno si quiero estar contigo pero...

K- Solo vamos a dormir 18! su sonrojo fue más fuerte y empezó a mover sus manos nada mas no quise dar otra impresión.

18- Ja ya lo sé enano es solo que no tengo sueño mientras se unía a él bueno ahora sí, duerme de una maldita vez se tensó al sentir que algo hizo contacto con ella.

K- Mientras la abrazaba por la cintura descansa mañana todo se terminará y recuerda te amo, nunca te dejare sola.

18- Un poco sonrojada por el tacto pero se decidió a acurrucarse junto a él eso me gusta y también te amo, ahora ya deja de hablar de una vez.

 **Ambos estaban abrazados, 18 se quedó pensando en algunas dudas que tenía, ellos se necesitaban mutuamente en ese momento y al sentir su tacto, sus palabras de amor todas sus dudas lograron desaparecer... Ambos habían encontrado el confort del estar enamorados y haberlo podido expresar.**

18- Viendo Krillin dormir _'Parece que por fin voy a lograr vivir feliz sin preocupaciones, si todo sale bien mañana...'_ *reflexionaba*

 **Solo queda una cosa por resolver...**

* * *

Ufff Hola nuevamente y si por fin! Luego de una escena trágica llega otra muy esperada y cursi..

Este es el capítulo más largo, me costó terminarlo pero creo que logre plasmarlo bien.

Bueno, espero sus votos, comentarios y prepárense para el siguiente capítulo!  
~ACMegabits~


End file.
